Guess My Fantasy
by iheartdonuts
Summary: SSX champ in-the-works Mac Fraser finally confesses his love to long time riding partner, Kaori Nishidake. However as their relationship slowly progresses, Mac finds himself falling for his childhood friend; the ultimate boarding "Betty", Allegra Sauvagess. Already dealing with the everyday stresses of snowboarding fame, how will Mac handle what's unfolding next?
1. Bako jo what?

**Guess My Fantasy**

"Baku jo tsu, AGH!" Mac twirled his body around in frustration as he crunched the paper he held. "This shit is too hard man!"

Frustrated as he was, he knew he didn't want to give up. He wanted to make Kaori his girlfriend, and has waited such a long time for this moment, he couldn't chicken out now.

"That's right! I didn't waste my time practicing for nothin'!" He face now showed determination and confidence.

"Cause today's the day; I'll tell Kaori just how I feel about her!"~

**Chapter 1**:Bako-jo-what?

Mac Fraser, age 18. SSX Vet. Returning to the SSX try-outs for his third year.

He gave a heavy sigh before loosely dropping his body onto the bed behind him. He looked at the ceiling with a blank stare. _'Can I do this?_' He thought. _'Or more like, SHOULD I do this?_' He turned his body sideways and picked up an old picture frame of him and his childhood friend, Allegra Sauvagess. _'Heh, I should check up on that girl before she gets herself into any trouble._'

* * *

"Leave me alone already! I told you I'm not interested!"

Allegra ran as fast as she could. She needed to get away, away from all those love-sick males chasing her. She ran in the streets of Metro City, and lost as she was, she ran into an ally without thinking, and was cornered.

'_Gezz where is everyone anyway!_' She looked above the huge wall that stood in front of her. '_Shit!_' She thought, as she turned to face her love-sick stalkers.

"Please Miss Sauvagess, give as a chance!"

Allegra threw a punch, but only found herself pinned against the wall behind her. _'How will I get out now?_' She looked at the drooling geeks that surrounded her hopelessly. She closed her eyes and tighten her grip. Her tempter was getting the best of her. _'Should I knock them dead? Yes! Yes I should! But the SSX circuit, I can't let out a bad impression. What should I-_'

"Come on, just one kiss..."

"Allegra!"

Allegra's eyes opened wide as she looked above to find Mac, jumping off the building's roof and performing a trick mid-air.

"Mac!"

All eyes were on Mac now, even the boys that once drooled over Allegra looked amazed. Landing in front of Allegra,

Mac grinned and said, "If ya know what's best for y'all, you'll leave now."

_Whisper Whisper Whisper..._

The boys whispered among themselves.

"I-it's Mac Fraser dude!"

"From the SSX Circut? No way!"

"Guys, we should lea-"

Mac faced them face to face, with a grin that haven't gone away.

"So? Leaving soon?"

"Yes sir!" Was all that was heard before the males disappeared out of slight.

"That should teach them." Mac looked down at a spunky Allegra. She crossed her arms and pouted. "I didn't need your help you know."

Mac chuckled as he patted Allegra's head. With a cocky tone he said, "Just like old times huh?"

Allegra's cheeks went bright pink. She studied her eyes elsewhere besides Mac. "Whatever, dork."

She shook Mac's hand away from her head and began to walk away, out of the ally and into the streets.

Allegra Sauvagess. Age 18. Newcomer to the SSX circuit, knows Mac from way back.

Mac sighed as he followed her closely behind. "If you didn't want to come, why did ya come with?"

"Because!" Allegra paused and stomped her large boots into the snow. "Being in the SSX circuit is my dream! You know that!" She pinched Mac's arm purposely.

"Chill yo!" Mac rubbed his arm softly as he continued to follow his friend. They stopped near a lift line. An awkward silence followed them until Mac decided to speak up.

"ANYWAY, I have something to ask ya Allegra."

Allegra looked up at the boy. "Hm, what about?"

"You remember Kaori right? The girl I told ya about back home?"

Allegra tapped her index finger onto her chin and thought. "Kaori, Kaori...Oh yeah! The girl you met during the SSX Circuits right?"

Mac shyly nodded. "Yeah her..." He paused suddenly before looking over at Allegra. "I, I wanna let her know how I feel...but in an impressive, manly way!"

Allegra wanted to burst out laughing, but held it in. She softly laughed as the moved lift line deceased. "Somethin' impressive huh? Why not perform mind blowing tricks while screaming, 'Kaori I love you!' and break a few bones at it too."

Mac took Allegra's sarcasm seriously, and with a big smile said, "Great idea Allerga! I'll win Kaori's heart fosho!"

"Wait, Mac!"

It was Mac's and Allegra's turn to enter the lift, or, so it was. Allegra shook her head and entered the lift alone.

* * *

Mac found Kaori up in 'Happiness' along with a few fans beside her. He had talked to her quite a bit since she arrived at BiG Mountain. Mac kept his eyes on her as he climbed the highest of the peak.

Kaori Nishidake was surrounded by fans everywhere. She had only arrived a few days ago, therefore, had very little time to practice for the try-outs. Even if she was well known for making it in the SSX Circuits years before, doesn't mean it's always guarantee. '_I have to get to practicing soon._' She thought, as she smiled brightly at her adoring fans. She waved at them and flashed a peace sign with her fingers. "Arigato Gozaimasu!"

Mac took a deep breath before glaceing at Kaori one last time. '_Okay Mac, here we go._'

And without thinking twice, Mac jumped off the hill and headed towards Kaori.

"Kaori!" Could be heard from a far. '_Hmm?_' Kaori peaked up from the crowd and spotted Mac.

"Mac?"

"Kaori, look at me!"

Mac started off with a front flip followed by the 'G-Money' trick. He then performed the 'Juno' trick and seeing how close he was to Kaori, he decided to confess while attempting to do the 'Juno' trick. _'Okay Mac, she's lookin' at ya now, don't forget your lines!_' "Kaori, watashi wa, anato... ga socideso!"

!

Half of crowed was totally wowed by Mac's amazing performance while the other half simply wonder what he was saying. Kaori stood there and gasped. She stared at Mac speechlessly.

_'Okay, time to finish this puppy off!_'

He twisted his body back in place and got really to form the best trick of all, 'Walkin' the Dog'. He form the trick mid-air and shouted out,

"Bako jo tsokiatte kore masin ka!"

He opened the eyes he had tighten and made eye contact with Kaori. This of course, caused Mac to loose his focus and crash with a loud BANG.

"Mac-kun!"

Kaori ran over to where Mac laded and leaned her face towards his. 'Mac-kun...' She placed her hand on his cheek. "Mac-kun? Mac-kun...you okay?"

Mac woke up with a small headache and sat up slowly. He looked over at Kaori, embarrass. He then rubbed his back nervously. "Heh, that wasn't exactly the way I had this plan yo."

Kaori laughed softly before smiling. "Aww, you BAKA! You had me worried." She hugged him tightly but let go as soon as she felt her cheeks go rosy. Mac smiled at the girl and asked, "So...is that a yes?"

Kaori stare blankly at him before smiling brightly. She giggled a bit, then replied, "Heh, tashika ni, watashi wa anata to iku tsumoridesu."

* * *

Arigato Gozaimasu- Polite way of saying Thank you.

Watashi wa, anata ga sukidesu! - I like you.

Boku to tsukiatte kure masen ka? -Will you be my girlfriend?

Tashika ni, watashi wa anata to iku tsumoridesu. - Sure, I'll go out with you.


	2. In your Pants

**Guess My Fantasy**

**Chapter 2**: In your pants?

"Sora ga hirakunode, kanari koko kara mieru!"

Mac and Kaori were at Peak one's back-country, pulling of some kick-ass tricks.

Mac watched Kaori perform various tricks. He was amazed Kaori could pull off such tricks, and look good while doing it!

Kaori Nishidake. Age 19. SSX Vet.

She landed firmly and held her broad upward. _'Phew, almost lost my balance._' She turned to face Mac, and smiled. '_Can't let Mac see that, now can I?_' She raced over to where he stood and gently gave him a push from behind. She pointed towards a small hill. "Okay Mac-kun, your turn now!"

Mac turned back to look down at Kaori, and grinned. "Kay, I'm goin'."

He began walking towards the hill and could hear Kaori cheering for him in the background. "Fight-o, Mac-kun!" He blushed imagining Kaori's rosy expression. _'She's so cute_,' he thought. '_And now she's my girlfriend_, **_girlfriend_**.' He placed his hands on his stomach. He felt a warm fuzz feeling inside. However, he held his head up high proudly. '_I'm probably the luckiest guy around!_' He continued to make his way up the hill; until he heard a couple of local teens mention his name.

"Kaori must either be blind or like idiots."

Mac stopped and stood in place.

"Mac's a cool guy, and a great Dj, but for Kaori? Pff, he's only gonna pull her down."

"Didn't you guys see this coming? I thought it was pretty obvious..."

Mac felt a small pain in his chest as he continued to make his way up the hill. He then let out a chuckle. '_Those kids have no idea what they're talkin' about._'

They spend most of their morning pulling killer tricks and big airs. After a great work-out, they decided to take a break and just chill in the snow. They sat in the fresh snow in silence, feeling somewhat awkward to use the terms 'boyfriend' or 'girlfriend' around each other. Mac looked over at Kaori, who was adjusting her pigtails calmly while hamming a song. 'If I keep this up, Kaori will probably dumb me for being a boring as-'

"Ne, Mac-kun..."

'_Is she gonna dumb me that fast?_'

"Do you like something else other then snowboarding?" Mac couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. He thought it was the end of his long lived dream. He shyly looks at Kaori.

"Yea, there's skateboarding. That always makes me chill out yo."

Kaori giggled at Mac's vocab. "Aw, sugoi! So is skateboarding as fun as snowboarding?" Kaori was talking so fast, Mac couldn't understand anything she was saying. "Uh, What?" Once again Kaori answered cheerfully, only this time, she threw her hands up high, as if she was determined or exited. "Skateboarding! Is it fun and exciting like snowboarding?" This time Mac understood what Kaori had asked. Watching Kaori be so optimistic made him happy. "Of course it is!" Mac faced Kaori's face directly and placed his hands with hers. "I'll do my best to make you happy, Kaori!"

Kaori has a rather shocked expression, but smiled as she looked down at hers and Mac's hands, embracing. "Before arriving here, my father told me to never give up, and do my best. He said, 'if you can be the best you can be, your succeed someday." Kaori paused before looking directly into Mac's eyes. "So Mac-kun, lets both do our best, together! Ne?"

Mac smiled cheerfully at the girl and nodded. He brought his' and Kaori's hands closer to his chest. "When I'm with Kaori, I feel like I can do anything!"

Kaori smiled as she heard those words. She wasn't sure how a girlfriend should react to something like that. Nevertheless, she shyly gave him a hug and quietly whispered, "Thanks, Mac."

For the rest of the day, Mac and Kaori spend it on snow fights and junk food. Evening came and Mac was drain out of energy. He and Kaori jumped over a lift line and run inside. Mac imminently dropped dead and knocked out, while Kaori looked anxiously outside the lift window. Obliviously she still loads of energy to spare. They exited the lift and entered the famous Big Mountain Hotel, but as Mac entered that hotel he remembered he had something planned to do. He then hit himself in the head. "Ahh, I forgot I got practice lessons with Al every frickin' evening!"

This accidentally slipped Mac's mouth and caused Kaori to react slowly.

"Eh?" She stopped on her tracks and pulled on Mac's sleeve. "Who's, Al?"

* * *

"Oh, kuru! Allegra yo kono jiten de wa!"

Allegra laughed her nerves off and titled her head to the side. "Uh, thanks?"

"Gomennasai, I meant to say your very good at this, Allegra." Kaori politely smiled at the girl while Allegra stare back at her.

Mac had arrived to his practice session late today, but Allegra now knew why. She thought about her past with Mac for a while, but quickly shook those thoughts off and smiled at Kaori. She was surprise to see Kaori be so open with someone she just met, though Allegra did always hear Kaori was a sweetheart. Allegra laughed once more, only this time, she didn't feel so fake. "Oh thanks Kaori. Just don't flatter me too much, alright?"

"Yeah I should know yo! It always goes up to that hot head of yours!" Mac playfully teased Allegra and messed with her hair. Kaori giggled at how cute Mac and Allegra were. However, she also noticed something much more.

Allegra suddenly pushed Mac in the snow and grabbed Kaori's arm. "So who's up for some pizza? Mac's treat!"

The two girls then raced off the open area and into the nearest lift line. Mac heard both Kaori's and Allegra's laughter from the distance. "Hey, wait up!"

* * *

All three riders entered a place called 'Babbo's Pizza' and ordered a medium size pizza. "With mushrooms!", shouted a cheerful Kaori. The two girls sat in round table while Mac got their drinks. Mac noticed Allegra's attitude had changed; she was...a bit off today. He came back with their drinks and was surprise to see the pizza already there. "You guys...didn't eat without me, did ya?"

"Course not, dummy."

Mac stood there and looked at both girls. Kaori began to get frustrated just watching Mac stand there. She politely whispered at him. "Mac-kun, it's rude to block people's way, you should take a seat." Allegra nodded. "Yeah Mac, sit down already!"

Mac looked back and fourth from Allegra to Kaori. Who should he sit next to? On one side was his childhood friend, the one person he's known longest, but on the other, was Kaori, his girlfriend. "Uh..."

KA-BOOOW!

Just then someone entered the place furiously. Causing all eyes to turn. Mac shrugged, not looking too surprised. "Is that Psymon?"

"Huh? Psymon?" Kaori quickly turned as soon as she heard Mac mention his name. Mac pulled both Allegra and Kaori closer to the ordering counter. They hid behind a couple of plants and listened.

"S-Sir, what's wron-"

"I asked for Crayfish on my pizza, not Anchovies lady!" Psymon was furious, and the women who worked there were scared. "Ah, w-we'll get this fix soon! Won't we girls?" The other two employees nodded quickly before getting started on another pizza.

Allegra rolled her eyes. "What a drama queen, just for some anchovies?"

Mac turned to look at Kaori, who seemed quite upset. "Kaori your not gonna let Psymon's attitude get to ya, right?" Kaori shut her eyes and shook her head. "Shitsureina baka..." Mac, however, could see right though her. He sighed and looked around the area, realizing most of customers had left since Psymon came in. He finally spotted a open door, and told the girls they should hide there until Psymon was gone. They entered the room, and shut the door.

"See Kaori? Psymon won't bug us here."

Allegra protested. "Ah, it's dark here Mac! I can't see anything!"

Unfortunately, the room had no light switch and the riders were sneeze together. To Mac's right, stood Allegra, and to his left, stood Kaori. Mac felt Allegra's chest against his' and Kaori's leg cross with his'. He began to feel his blood vessels race through his skin like never before. Being stuck with two beautiful girls wasn't easy. He moved his hands to his back, not wanting to make physical contract with the girls. As he moved his hands back, he felt something soft, something smooth, something like-

Allegra felt a sudden warm hand slip down her back, and into her boxers.

"M-Mac! Where are you touching?" asked Allegra, who blushed furiously at the touch.

"S-Sorry yo! My hand slip!"

"Ah Mac-kun! Don't touch there!" Kaori looked up at Mac and sent him a glance. Even with that glance she blushed, causing Mac to blush immediately afterwords. "S-Sorry!"

Mac's red face couldn't be seen in the dark, but boy was he mad hott. The girls' bodies rubbed against his body. They whined about the space while Mac tried to escape. He took a look outside and spotted Psymon leaving. "Yo, I think he's leavin' now."

"Great! Now we can get out!" Allegra pushed her way towards the door. "Wait, Allegra stop." Their bodies we're even tighter, making it difficult to move. "Mac-kun!"

The three began to move and ended up falling right out of the room. The door open wide and the two girls landed on top of Mac. '_Just great_,' thought Mac.

* * *

Mac and Kaori walked Allegra to her hotel room before heading to their own rooms. "Here's my stop," said Allegra, as she pulled her key and unlocked the door. She turned back to face the couple. "Wiiill today was somethin'." Mac chuckled. "Heh, sure was."

Kaori pouted. "Still, it's a shame we didn't get to eat because of me…I'm sorry." Allegra gave Kaori a warm smile.

"It's not your fault that guy's a freak, plus it was fun." Kaori smiled. "I guess your right."

"So we'll see you tomorrow then?"

"We?" Allegra sounded oddly confused.

"Yeah. You, me, and Kaori, for practice before the try-outs, rember?"

"Oh! Yeah, heh, got it…"

And with that, Mac and Kaori said goodnight to Allegra before heading off to their own rooms. Mac stopped when he reached Kaori's room. He looked rather nervous yet played it cool. "So…see ya tomorrow?" Kaori, who looked as shy as him, smiled. "Hai, tomorrow!" Silence then overwhelmed them, before Kaori opened her room door.

"Ne, Mac-kun, Allegra knows about us, right?"

Mac's left eyebrow raised. He placed his hands on his pockets and answered. "Yeah, she does, why?"

Kaori smiled. "Aww." She laughed nervously. "No reason." Mac trusted Kaori, and decided not to ask furthermore. "Uh, well, goodnight then..."

Kaori giggled at Mac's shyness and gave him a small kiss in the cheek before entering her room.

"Goodnight, Mac-kun."

* * *

SSX(c)EA


	3. Practice Kiss

**Guess My Fantasy**

_'How should I do it?_' Thought Mac. '_How and when should I kiss her?_' He had tossed and turned in his bed all night. It was three A.M. and all Mac could think about was Kaori.

_'So let's both do our best, together! Ne?_'

Mac couldn't help but smile so big as Kaori's rosy image flashed in his head. He joyously grabbed his pillow and hugged it. _'That's it!_' He thought. _'Tomorrow I will mark a memorial day in history and kiss Kaori!_'

**Chapter 3**: Practice Kiss

Mac awoke to a loud sound coming from outside the hotel. '_Great_,' he thought, dragging his body forcefully to the room's window. His eyes widen at the sight of fresh powder everywhere. He spotted a couple of locals clearing the road of the main entrance. A sudden grin formed on Mac's face. _'Today's gonna be dope man!_' He got his clothes ready and took a quick, warm shower. _'Perfect setting for our first kiss!_' Mac wanted everything to be perfect today. He wanted to make Kaori happy.

He took no more then twenty minutes showering. He rubbed his towel with his hair as he walked out of the bathroom and into his room. He placed his clothes in the bed as he continues to dry his hair. _'It's gonna suck if I get Moby as a roomie again this year..._' Just then, he heard a knock in the door. _'Eh, this early?_' It was ten A.M in the morning, uh, yeah, real early Mac.

He unlocked his door and opened it, forgetting he was only in his boxers. Allegra stood in the doorway and greeted Mac. "Morning Smac-" Her eyes widen from a cheerful expression to a surprise look. Her eyes slip down his body. She turned bright red as she saw Mac's upper body, and Mac's boxers. "Mac! Put some clothes on, dummy!"

Mac sighed and quickly pulled Allegra in, closing the door behind him. "Why are ya so shocked yo? You've seen me like this before." Allegra crossed her arms and sat herself in his bed. She looked the other way and rolled her eyes, still sightly embarrassed. "Just put some clothes on dude."

Mac stared at a Allegra for a brief second. _'She's cute when she's angry_,' thought Mac. _'Well, sorta of_.' He chuckled as he made his way towards the bathroom once again. "No peeking!" He yelled, before closing the door behind him. "As if," replied Allegra, throwing a pillow towards the bathroom door.

She waited quietly for Mac to finish. Admiring his messing room, she began picking up random clothes that laded in the floor. _'Just like home_,' she thought. As she picked up one of Mac's baggy pants, a folded paper fell out of one of it's pockets. _'Huh, what's this?_' Allegra picked it up, and curiously unfold the paper. She found many different phases transfer into Japanese. _'Whoa, so many different phases!_' Allegra smiled warmly. "Mac must really dig this girl..."

"Wha'cha got there yo?"

Mac peeked from behind Allegra. He kneed down and placed his head calmly on her shoulder. Mac's sudden appearance startled Allegra, causing her to stumble back and nearly knock Mac over. She turned over to face him, giving him a goofy smile.

"Heh, clumsy old me, huh?"

Mac folded his arms and point at the paper she held with his eyes. "Oh, this?" Allegra playfully teased Mac, swinging the paper from side to side across his face. "Didn't know you liked her that much.." She added.

"Heh, yeah..."

Mac scratched his head nervously and chuckled. He sat himself in his bed, and Allegra calmly followed. "Dude, if only you knew how much." He paused briefly and brushed back his wild hair. "I just can't believe this is real yo, I'm so happy." If only Allegra could feel the same way. She smiled warmly at him, and handed him the clothes she had picked up. "Here." She said.

"Ohh thanks, Al." Mac faced down at the clothing he held. He raised his head and turned to Allegra. "For, er, everything." Allegra was taken back by his answer. _'Everything?_' She chuckled a bit, but noticed Mac wasn't doing the same. _'Oh, he's serious?_' She hit him in the arm playfully. "What do you mean Mac?" Mac shrugged his shoulders. "Well you know, if it wasn't for your crazy idea, I won't have been able to ask Kaori out - Or at least have any good ideas to." Allegra sat there with a blank stare. Even if she didn't know what she was feeling lately, she felt happy for Mac. "Oh, _that_." She finally said. "It's no big deal, we're friends, right? I got your back." She looked over at Mac and smiled. Mac did the same.

They sat there and stare at each other for no reason. Allegra grew red and looked away. Mac raised his eyebrow. Sometimes, he just didn't understand her mood swings. Not wanting to feel anymore awkward, Mac broke the ice and asked her why she had gone to his room so early. Allegra sat while she adjusted her tight, spider man shirt. "I'm here caused I bumped into Kaori early this morning." This cause Mac to give full attention to Allegra. Now he looked awake. "She asked me to tell ya she won't be able to make it to your practice run this morning." Allegra spotted the sudden sad look in Mac's eyes. "But," she started. "She did say she can make it to our evening practice run today."

Mac sighed and looked at the braided hair girl. "Did you tell you why she can't make it?" Allegra shook her head. "Nope." Mac looked at the floor, disappointed. He wanted to give Kaori the kiss of her life. Some might have thought it was only a kiss, but Mac wanted to be something special, something to remember for life. He thought about the situation and finally smile. He stood up and stretched his arms out. "Well, I guess I should take this to my advantage." Allegra titled her head. "What are you taking about, Mac?" Mac turned back at Allegra and grinned. "I was gonna do it today Allegra, today I was gonna give Kaori the kiss of her life!" Allegra sat there and tried to hold back a few giggles. "Clam down Mac, it's just a kiss." Mac smiled at his friend and chuckled. "Let's not just a kiss yo, it's our _first_ kiss, it has to be something special..." Mac began to feel his cheeks go warm.

"Something Kaori could look back at one day. If she's ever sad or even mad, I want her to find comfort through this, even if it's just a memory. Even if we're not together in the future, because ya know, anything could happen..." He paused, grabbing a pillow from his bed and laded horizontally. Allegra grabbed another pillow and did the same. "But I want her to know, that I'll always been there for her, no matter what. Ya know?"

Allegra nodded softly. "Yeah, I get ya..." She watched Mac daydream about probably his first kiss with Kaori. Allegra smiled warmly. "Hey Mac, maybe I could help you." Mac sat up and asked, "Oh, what do you have in mind yo?" Allegra grinned before moving closer to Mac. "Remember back in the day, when we were kids, and would practice kissing together..." Mac swallowed hard and chuckled. "You mean..?" "Yup!"

Mac sat there for a few seconds. He slowly leaned over to Allegra. Allegra closed her eyes slowly and leaned forward as well. She suddenly stopped as she felt Mac's warm breathe. She held his head and playfully said, "You didn't actually think we were gonna kiss, did ya? Ha ha..."

Mac stared at her, looking lose in confusion. Allegra remained there quite; also lose in her own thoughts. _'Is Mac okay, he looks pensive..._'

"Heh, unless you actually want to kis-"

Allegra was dawn back as she felt Mac's lips touch hers. Mac had lost totally control - his mind and body were in two different places. His lips were softer then what Allegra had expected. Their kiss began soft, but became more aggressive as they went. Mac's arms dropped around Allegra's wrist, and her braids began to undo. They fell back towards the bed slowly. Allegra held him closer to her body, not wanting to let go.

Allegra too, had lost total control - and there was no looking back now.

* * *

Kaori looked around the huge 'Happiness' area in hopes to find Allegra or Mac. _'Ah, I wonder where they could be?_' She thought. Tired off walking around, she sat in the fresh snow, and admired the evening sky. Smiling brightly, she hugged her panda backpack tightly. _'Hehe, I hope Mac likes the cookies I baked him_.' She blushed as Mac's image flashed in her head. She spend all morning trying to make to bake the best cookies! It was her first time baking, and as Mac's girlfriend, she wanted to give him something sweet - something special. She wanted Mac to get a good impression of her, baking and snowboarding wise. _'I hope Allegra likes them too._' She held her panda backpack forward and playfully teased it, as if it was a live baby. _'Even if she seems strange around be sometimes..._' She twirled her index finger around in circles in the snow.

Allegra and Mac arrived only a few minutes later. The waved hello at Kaori, and Kaori waved back. She stopped when she felt a strange feeling - like a warning of some kind. She tried to shake it off, but noticed Mac and Allegra seemed a bit odd today. She stood up from the snow and obverse her friends closely. Both Mac and Allegra exchanged confused faces.

"What's, uh, what's wrong Kaori?"

Kaori stepped back from Allegra's sudden voice. "Oh, heh, nothing really. You two seem a bit tired; maybe you guys should go rest..."

"That won't be necessity, Kaori." Mac raised his head off the ground and shyly faced Kaori. "The truth is, I wanted to give you a surprise today, and Allegra offer to help me out..." He kicked some snow off before looking over at Allegra, then back at Kaori. "We're sorry for makin' you worry Kaori."

Allegra stood there both shocked and speechless. Mac's eyes remained on Kaori. He felt pathetic for lying, but what other choice did he have? Kaori giggled softly. She open her panda backpack, revealing the cookies she had bake. She shyly looked up at Mac; a hint of blush could be seen on her cheeks. "Hehe, what a coincidence huh? I wanted to surprise Mac too, or should I say, boyfriend?"

Kaori's delightful personality always gave Mac the strength he needed. Hearing Kaori use the term 'boyfriend' for the first time, made his heart flutter. "You are not going to taste one, Mac?"

Allegra began to feel uncomfortable. She watched Mac and Kaori laughing and eating together. _'I have to admit, they do look cute together._' She smiled softly. _'I should leave.._' She turned her back to look at them before leaving, but was pulled back by a warm arm.

"Don't leave, Allegra-san."

It was Kaori.

Allegra looked back at the girl, and smiled. "I think it's best if I-"

"No, I won't accept a no from Allegra. Let's all have fun and snowboard together, c'mon Allegra."

Allegra looked up at Mac, who calmly nodded. She looked back at Kaori and slowly formed a smile. "Well, okay."

Kaori let out a cheer and grabbed her panda backpack. "I bake some cookies for you too, Allegra." Allegra chuckled. Somehow, she was happy Kaori didn't forget about her. It was easier not to feel left out. "Thanks Kaori, that's sweet."

Kaori walk back next to Mac, and smiled at her two friends. Mac returned the smile back at Kaori, as he held her hand. He looked back at Allegra and smiled shyly.

_Allegra slowly pushed her body away from Mac's; breaking their kiss. _

_"Ha ha, not bad man! I give you seven points, tops!" Looking highly skeptically, Mac joined Allegra in laughter. "Ha ha, right.." _

Now Mac has lost control all way around. From his feelings, to his mind, and till it reached his heart.


	4. Karaoke Night

**Guess My Fantasy**

**Chapter 4**: Karaoke Night

You know that edgy feeling you get where you just can't keep still? You want to stop all movements and just let your mind take control? That's the feeling Mac had as he knocked on Kaori's hotel door.

Tonight was a special night. Mac and Kaori were going on their first date, and Mac was more then edgy, he was excited. Just a few nights ago Kaori keep going on how much she missed dancing and just having a good time.

"We're been practicing a lot, haven't we Mac?" She would said.

"It's kind of funny concerting we're SSX veterans."

Mac thought she was right. They had their ticket to the SSX circuit, so why worry?

"We still have to try our best though!"

That's what Mac liked best about Kaori. She was always looking at the bright side of things.

Originally, he was going to offer a trip to a pizza place, but over heard a few teens talking about a famous fun place called the Day-shack Karaoke on Monday nights. Mac isn't one to sing along to 'happy-go-lucky' music, but he knew Kaori loved to, so going to Karaoke tonight wasn't a bad idea, was it?

The edgy feeling he had standing outside Kaori's door made him nervous. But Kaori couldn't get all the blame for Mac's anxiousness, after sharing a rather intimate moment with Allegra, he had a hard time sleeping.

Made a nervous rack, he took a deep breathe and knocked on Kaori's door. '_Just keep in real yo, don't freak out_.' Kaori could be heard from the other side.

"Coming!"

Trying to release the tension, Mac turned on his CD player and began humming to one of DJ Carl Cox's tunes.

"Let's do it- let the base kick." He was much more clam now.

Kaori opened her door slowly, peeking outside the hallway and saw Mac, humming and thumpin' to his tunes. She found it quite funny and cute at the sometime. She stepped outside and slowly closed the door behind her. She covered her mouth with the scarf she wore around her neck.

3...2...1...

Kaori hopped on onto Mac's back and began tickling him like crazy.

"Got you!"

She was one of the only people who knew Mac's weak spot.

"Kao..ori...cut it out yo...!" He said, in between breaths.

Kaori shook her head.

"Not unless you agree to sing with me tonight."

Mac felt like he was stuck between a hard place, and a rock. He wasn't much of a singer, or even a people person. His DJ work was something else and couldn't compare to Karaoke, I mean, c'mon? That's two different sets of stages.

He looked down at Kaori and shook his head. Kaori didn't take no for an answer, and continued to tickle him until she had him pinned against the wall. Turning people purple wasn't in Kaori's nature, so she finally release Mac and pouted. She watched Mac dramatic suck in air as if he was in some kind of play.

"Finally, freedom!" He teased. Kaori laughed.

"Mac, your no fun."

They both laughed as if one of them has said a funny joke. Realizing it was getting late, Mac extended his hand towards Kaori and smiled.

"Ready to go, Miss Nishidake?" Kaori laughed at Mac's indication and smile.

She slipped her fingers around Mac's and said, "Ready, Sir Fraser."

* * *

Much to Mac's surprise, the Day-shack was full with many happy looking people. '_Guess the people in this village like to sing_.' He thought. They found a nice, round looking table, near a narrow window and decided to set there. Kaori peeked out the window and breathe in the fresh air. "I love this weather." She said, and Mac nodded. Winter had become one of his favorite times of the year since he joined the circuit, can you guess why?

It took a while for the locals to set up the Karaoke, but Mac and Kaori were in no rush. They greeted a few fans here and there, some even were lucky enough to take a picture with the SSX pros.

"You sure are famous around the girls, aren't you?" Said Kaori, as she watched Mac waved goodbye to a pair of pretty twins. Mac smirked.

"Jealous, much?" Kaori laughed and took a sip off her green tea.

"I'm glad they serve green tea here." She commented. Mac nodded.

He took a look around the area and saw how living the place was. But it just wasn't the place, it was the whole mountain. Since day one everyone was so friendly. _'Might come to live here someday..._' He thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when he thought he heard Kaori say something.

"What's that Kaori?" He asked. Kaori peeked up and pointed.

"Allegra, isn't that her over there?" Mac's eyes followed where Kaori's finger was directing. Yup, it was Allegra, but she wasn't alone.

A rather tall-looking guy stood next to her. He wore a black, yellow headband around his golden, shaggy hair. His appearance made numerous of girls giggle and drool all over. Kaori smiled.

"Hey Mac-kun, why don't we invite them ov-"

"No, not today."

Mac narrows his eyes as if he had seen something painful. Kaori frowns.

"But-"

"Nah, Kaori. C'mon, it's _our_ date."

"Their both really good-looking huh?"

"Heh, yeah. They're like the ultimate tag team."

Kaori could hear the girls talking two tables away. She did find both to be very attractive, but she didn't see why Mac had grown cold.

"C'mon, Mac." She finally said. "It'll be fun to sing with everyone!"

She turned her head and looked over at Allegra. "That aside, it seems they can't find their way."

Mac didn't want to say no to Kaori. But he definitely didn't want Allegra, and _that_ guy here. Who was that guy anyway? And what was he doing with Allegra, _alone_? Well, okay, not alone, but are they goin' out? Mac had a reason to worry, Allegra was like family, and he has seen her in her worst, hanging out with the wrong crew, gettin' drunk day and night, letting herself go? He didn't want to see her like her 'so-called-friends.'

He let out a sigh before slowly nodding at Kaori.

"Fine." He said, unwillingly.

"Thanks Mac."

Kaori walked up to Mac, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I promise to make it up to you."

She whispered, before walking over to where Allegra stood.

What was that suppose to mean?

'_No, don't go thinkin' dirty dawg!_'Mac knocked his head in the wooden table a few times. '_Don't think that way_.'

Kaori came back with Allegra, and the guy Allegra was with earlier. She laughed from a funny joke the guy accompanying Allegra had made.

"Haha, sushi-sukidesho?" she asked, taking her seat next to Mac.

"Oh yes, I'm quite the sushi lover, I love me some sushi!"

Allegra looked rather uncomfortable, she had no idea what they were talking about, and looked pretty bored. She took her seat and looked over at Mac.

"Hey Mac."

"Al."

Mac just nodded a hello. He pushed his body back in his seat, and put his arm around Kaori.

"So who's this guy?" asked Mac, sounding annoyed. Unaware another male was present, the blond boy smirked and held his arm towards Mac.

"Hey, Viggo's the name." He turned over to Kaori and grinned.

"And we've already been introduced, haven't we?"

_He sounded cocky._

Kaori giggled. "Hai, we have."

"Name's Mac. So how did you two meet again?"

This time Mac sounded irritated.

Allegra shrugged her shoulders.

"Met him a few weeks ago while checking out the famous Day-shack, aka, HERE."

She paused as she pointed around the area.

"We wanted the same comic book, and thus - our battle of who's a better snowboarder began."

Allegra glanced up at Viggo, who had a smirk on his face.

"Don't forget to tell them I'm auditioning for SSX toooo," said Viggo, in a whining girly voice. Allegra laughed at Viggo's whiny expression before rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Viggo, how could I forget."

"Seems you two are close." murmured Mac, underneath his breathe. Luckily neither Allegra and Viggo caught on to this, but Kaori did.

They spend most of the night talking, eating, and enjoying the local losers sing karaoke.

"Please Mac?" asked Kaori. "It's our turn to sing."

Mac shook his head once again. This night was not turning out the way he expected it to be. He didn't want to make a fool of himself.

Kaori frowned.

"But you-"

"I'll go," said Viggo. "Not quite the singer, but I sure love to have fun."

Kaori looked over at Mac. He showed no signs of avoidance... or jealousy for that matter.

"Er, sure." She said, walking off with Viggo to the stage.

As soon as Viggo and Kaori left, Allegra made a twisted face towards Mac's direction.

"Mac, what are you doin'? You should have gone up to sing with her. I can't bel-" but her plan of giving Mac a piece of her mind was interjected.

"What were you doin' with the guy?" asked Mac, slamming his hands in the wooden table. "Do you never know who he is?"

Allegra was taken back by Mac's outburst. She had no intention of letting anyone use that tone with her.

"Excuse me?" she said. "Last time I checked that's none of your business."

"None of my business? Well excuse me, I didn't know Allegra was _THAT_ easy."

Without thinking twice, Allegra stood up furiously and slammed her hands. She flashed Mac a glace full of rage.

"Look Mac, I can take care of myself, got it? My feelings don't control me, I control them. Just because I had some friends in the past who were 'easy enough' on their 'first dates' doesn't me I am. I'm better then that, and _you_ know it."

A few people were beginning to turn back to face the teens.

_"Are they a couple?"_

Some wondered. Their voices were beginning to reach a high level of outrage. As their voices got louder, the more the crowd cheered for Viggo and Kaori, who were now performing a duet.

Mac punched the wooden table desperately.

"Don't tell me your actually seeing that guy Allegra, he's bad news, I can feel it in my gut!"

"And why shouldn't I? Huh? Who are you to tell me who I can and cannot date?"

Allegra was shouting from her insides now, she never had been this angry at anyone before. Mac paced back in fourth, he rubbed his head desperately. Not even he knew why he was so worked up about this situation.

"Well?" asked Allegra, crossed armed. "What are you gonna saying now huh? Oh let me gue-"

"Because, I - I think I like you Allegra!"

Suddenly, silence flew over the young youth. There, out of the blue, Mac had said it. A feeling that perhaps, had growth with time? Or was ahead there?

Allegra gasped quietly, eye-widen.

Everyone became invisible to them, the locals, Viggo, even Kaori.

It was just Mac and Allegra now.

The crowd cheered as Kaori and Viggo finished their duet. Most of the people were all on the other side of the Day-shack, unaware of what was happening with the New Yorkers.

Allegra unfolded her arms slowly. As soon as Mac shouted what he felt, the crowd cheered for Viggo and Kaori's finished song, making it difficult to understand what he had said.

"What?" she asked, sounding much calmer.

"Nothin', forget I said anything dawg.."

Mac placed his hands over his face, confusingly. He didn't know what went over him, but one thing's for sure; he didn't feel any kind of regret.

Viggo and Kaori returned to their table, laughing happily. They weren't oblivious to Mac or Allegra 's gaucheness. As for the rest of the night? Things went well, but Kaori questioned why the atmosphere suddenly felt so strange.

* * *

Kaori stretched out her arms, and gave a small yawn as she and Mac made their way around town.

"That was fun!" She said, in her usual 'Kaori' tone.

"Wish you would have at least sung with me, even Allegra dance with me!"

Kaori looked up at the starry night as they walked, unaware Mac had his mind somewhere else. A shy smile was formed across her bubbly expression. "But there's always next Monday night, right Mac?" She slightly blushed before noticing a gloomy looking Mac.

"Mac," she began. "Are you okay?"

Mac stepped back a bit, realizing he had forgotten Kaori was there with him. He stop in his steps and forced a smile.

"Oh, uh, yeah." He said, rather lamely. Kaori pouted, but took his word for it.

They reached the Big Mountain hotel and made their way into the lobby. They stopped when reaching the elevator, and waited for the doors to open. Feeling a bit unhappy, Kaori decided to speak up, hoping to brighten Mac's mood.

"Dakara, Allegra and Viggo look good together, ne?"

Unknowingly, Kaori twitched a nerve - and Mac felt a sudden rush down this spire. He crunched his fists angrily.

"Pff, whatever yo."

Kaori stepped back at bit. She wasn't scared or anything, heck she was just shocked by Mac's behavior.

This, of course, bought attention to the Japanese girl.

The doors to the elevator opened, and both Mac and Kaori enter in silence.

Kaori kept her head facing the floor, thoughtfully, while biting her lower lip. Mac flicked his messy hair in a frustrated kind of matter. He turns to face Kaori, and noticed her indifference.

_'Why is she so quiet...?_'

Mac took a closer look at the girl, leaning in closer towards her face. She lifted her head up suddenly, and their eyes meant. They were so close; Mac could feel Kaori's warm breathing. This was his first time looking at her so closely. '_She's not just cute, she's beautiful..._'

"Nani?"

Kaori broke the silence, stepping away politely from Mac.

"Nani, something wrong Mac-kun...?"

Mac pulled her head back and shyly smiled.

"Oh-uh, ah, yeah!...I mean no, uh I mean..."

Kaori watched as Mac frustrates himself. All she could do was smile warmly.

"Wait that's not what I-"

"Ne, Mac-kun, why can't you just let me know?"

Mac's attention was bought up to Kaori.

"Huh?"

"Am I doing something wrong, Mac-kun? If so, please it me know."

The doors of the ride that felt forever finally opened, and Mac steps out, alone that is. He turns back at Kaori, who is still inside the elevator, facing down.

"...You not comin', Kaori?"

Kaori shook her head and smile slightly at him.

"Heh, I think I'll take this next ride to my room."

"I'll walk you then."

Mac was about to step in that elevator again, but Kaori stopped him. She looked up at him and smiled. "No, it's okay, I can go by myself today..."

"But, Kaori..."

"Good Night, Mac-kun."

Kaori gave Mac a soft push off the elevator, but Mac pulled on Kaori's hand gently.

"Just one question Kaori...what's up with this indifference? Is somethin' wrong?"

Kaori narrowed her eyes elsewhere, and gently pushed Mac's hand away. She stepped back in, and before those doors closed, with a warm smile, she looked up and said,

"..Because there are times, you, you act like you are not interested in me at all."


	5. Blackout

**Guess My Fantasy**

**Chapter 5**: Blackout

"Viggo! You coming or not?"

Someone slips inside a messy room. Allegra hears a loud 'thud' from the other side of the door. "You okay in there dude?"

A few seconds later, Viggo, the boy Allegra meet a few weeks ago, opens his door, and sends Allegra a cocky smile. " Heh, sorry about that..I was looking for something."

Not convinced her friend was telling the truth, Allegra crossed her arms, and peeked into his hotel room. "Hm, really? What's so important?"

She raised her eyebrows when asking him. Viggo chuckled nervously, and pushed her slightly away from the door way, and into the hallway.

"Ahh, - well look at the time!"

Viggo looked at his arm wrist and pretends to have a watch on.

"We better go meet up with Mac, and Kaori! Those love birds might go flying without us!"

Viggo's last comment made Allegra's stomach flip over. _Love birds_?

* * *

Getting up early was not Mac's favorite thing in the world, at least not when it came to school, church, or working. But when it came to snowboarding or skateboarding, he was always the first to arrive and last to be seen leaving the parks. He was happy to be training again. _I could use the distraction'_ He thought. After having an argument with Allegra and making Kaori doubtful just a few nights ago, he didn't want to let anyone down, especially Kaori.

I _can't let Kaori down again - not this time_!

Mac finished dressing himself and looked at his clock. It was exactly seven A.M., and Mac was still feeling drowsy. Yet, he straightens his posture, and walks out his door.

Kaori was his motivation today.

* * *

Kaori Nishidake made her way down the Big Mountain Park. She looked around the area and saw a few people snowboarding, while others were skiing. She smiled brightly and turned to face a stranger. "Thank you very much," She said, bowing down to a male citizen who had helped her find her way around the park early.

Being new to the mountain wasn't easy, but at least the people were kind.

"N-No problem."

The male smiled nervously. He stood there for a few seconds, before finally asking Kaori for a photograph with him. Kaori, of course, said yes, and took the picture. She smiled cheerfully, while waving her peace sign. After taking the photo, the teen boy gave her his thanks, and took off with his snowboard. Kaori giggled at a joke he had made, and wave goodbye at him. "Adigato!"

After the figure of the male had disappeared out of Kaori's slight, she began to feel lonely, until her thoughts finally took over.

Her thoughts turn to Mac, and the night of their first date.

_"Just one question Kaori...what's up with this indifference? Is somethin' wrong?"_

_Kaori narrowed her eyes elsewhere and gently pushed Mac's hand away. She stepped back in, and before those doors closed, with a warm smile, she looked up and said,_

_"..Because there are times, you, you act like you are not interested in me at all."_

_Mac stepped back a bit, alert by Kaori's respond. Yet, he reached for Kaori's hand once again, only this time, she didn't let out. _

_Mac looked down and faced the floor, realizing what she had meant. Kaori stood there quietly, while Mac's left hand rested on the sides of the elevator, obliviously not letting the elevator doors close. _

_After a few seconds of compete silence, Mac rises his head, and is about to say something, but is shock to see Kaori smiling._

_"Heh, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow, Mac-kun. Make sure to get a good night's sleep, okay?" _

_Mac could only nod, as his hand slowly slipped away from Kaori's._

Mac stared at the fresh snow as he made his way up the Big Mountain Park. His thoughts were still on Kaori, and that night of strangeness. He couldn't help but see a mix of guilty, sadness, and rage. The worst part - he didn't know where the rage was coming from.

_Maybe Allegra? And that guy_?

Mac stopped, and stares at the snow. _'Pft, no way, Allegra isn't dating that guy, I shouldn't worry.._'

Mac shook his head, hoping to push his thoughts away.

Yet he wondered...

_"So you and Viggo are just friends?"_

_Allegra nodded; her arms on her wrist. _

_"Yes, just friends, Mac. Gezz, why did you make such a big deal about it?"_

_Mac chuckled, a hint of nervousness in his voice. The truth was, not even he knew the answer for that, or at least not yet. _

_"Heh, well, your like family, Allegra. You're like my little sister." _

_Allegra stared at him, thoughtfully. _

_"Soo, what you said back there..." She bit her lower lip, and stopped herself from going any further. She wanted to know the answer, so badly, but knew some things were better left unsaid. ' Maybe I'll let this go for now..'_

_Instead, she shook her head and covered her nose from the smell that was coming from the garbage cans. Meeting behind the hotel wasn't one of Mac's brightest ideas, but it sure beat bumping into Kaori after a night like this._

_"Why here out of all places Mac?"_

_Mac laughed. _

_"Oh, ah, well, ya know, I thought this was more of your style, Al."_

_Allegra laughed, oblivious to Mac's joke. She punched him in his arm playfully._

_"Hey!"_

_"Haha, how's that for ya?"_

_Things seem to feel more normal now, for both Mac and Allegra._

Mac smiled, the image of Allegra punching him still wondered around his mind. At least things won't be so awkward around with Allegra anymore. Yet Kaori...he asked her out today to make up for the other night. He knew Kaori wanted to practice for the SSX auditions, they were only two days away!

Yup, even veterans like Mac and Kaori have to practice!

Mac mumbled, as he stood at the front of Big Mountain Park's main entrance.

_'I hope Allegra didn't bring tha_-'

"Mac! There you are."

Mac's attention turned to Kaori, who, have a noticeable pink nose.

Mac chuckled, his eyes focusing on Kaori's cute nose.

"A little sick, are ya?" He poked her nose and Kaori blink quick twice.

"Oh! This?" She laughed her usual laugh, and smiled playfully at the boy.

"Just a little running nose, it won't be a problem for today's practice!"

Despite looking a little chilly, Kaori was always full of energy. Mac stared at her, wondering how after all that has happen, she still kept a smile on her face.

"Mac, Kaori!"

Mac and Kaori turned to Allegra and Viggo, who could be seen getting of a lift.

"A-lo-ha!"

Allegra waved cheerfully at the two as she approached them, while Viggo simply smiled.

"Ohayou, Allegra, Viggo."

"Morning to you too, Kaori."

Viggo grinned sharply at Kaori, proudly to say he knew some Japanese.

"Ahh, yeah, morning." said Allegra, feeling lame for not knowing what 'Ohayou' meant.

"Are we gonna do this thing or not?" said Mac, breaking their greeting party.

"Course we are brotha!" said Viggo, warping his arm around Mac's shoulder. Mac pushed his shoulders upward, wanting to hint Viggo to get off.

"Yo dawg, you're heavy!"

Viggo laughed and removed his arm around Mac.

"Ooo, chill man, we're just having fun."

"You call that fun?"

Allegra and Kaori just watched the boys argue and laughed. "Such boys," said Allegra, rolling her eyes while facing Kaori.

Kaori nodded.

"Heh, yeah…"

Allegra smiled.

"Hey Kaori, how about we get a head start and show these boys how it's done?"

Kaori nodded, and followed Allegra up the hill while Mac and Viggo continued to argue. Mac and Viggo eventually noticed they were gone, and followed after them - while still arguing of course.

Allegra turned back to see if they were still arguing. Instead, she saw both Mac and Viggo pushing each other over who made it to the top first. She rolled her eyes and looked at Kaori, who was kicking some fresh snow of the ground.

_'She looks so distant, like if her mind was somewhere else. I better tell her it's time_.'

"Hey Kaori, I think it's time."

Kaori took her eyes off the ground and smiled.

"Oh, Okay. Let's go then?"

Allegra smiled, as she got her boots ready and adjusted herself to her board. She looked back at the boys and laughed.

"Hey boys, bet your can keep up with us?"

"Huh?"

Both Mac and Viggo brought their heads up as they ran up the hill. They stopped and watched Allegra and Kaori ride from afar. They could hear both girls laughing.

"Hey wait up!" shouted Mac.

"Yeah, what he said," said Viggo.

Both boys adjusted there boots onto their snowboards. "There!" said Viggo, who thought he'll be the one to reach the girls first, until Mac gave him a little push to the snow bank.

"What the-"

"Ninja style!"

Allegra laughed; even from afar she could spot Viggo's mouth full of snow. Kaori, not too far from Allegra, giggled. She had to admit, it was kind of funny.

"C'mon Kaori! I spot a lodge up head."

Kaori nodded. She boosted up to catch Allegra, only to be pasted my Mac.

_'Wow, he's fast_.' she thought.

"Hey Kaori! You up for this or what?"

Kaori laughed. "What? Coming, coming!"

Allegra couldn't help but smiled at the two. She felt sad, yet happy.

_'What an odd feeling_…' She looked up at the sky, looks like it was beginning to snow.

Viggo too, noticed. Not to far from Kaori, he asked the others if they should go back.

"Are you kidding me?" said Mac.

"I've snowboarded on worst conditions dawg! What? Can't handle a little snow?"

Viggo laughed sarcastic.

"I'm serious you guys. This might get ugly."

Kaori, who seemed soo distracted today, took a good look at the sky, and agreed with Viggo. The clouds were beginning to turn gray, and the blue skies could no longer be seen.

"I think he's right, Mac-kun. We should head back."

"Aww c'mon Kaori, let's have some fun!" said Allegra, who was on the lead.

The teens then continued to snowboard, but not for too long - for the snowing that had taken place earlier had only gotten harder. Kaori struggled; she was having a hard time keeping up with the others. She began to sneeze and sniff, causing her to loose her momentum and tripped.

"Ahh!"

Since Viggo was the closest, he headed over to Kaori and held her up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

But Kaori's yell caused something more. Her yell echoed through the alpine and this caused an avalanche to accrue.

Mac and Allegra stopped to watch if Kaori was okay.

"I think she's good." said Allegra, who looked at the near by lodge up head.

"Look Mac! I think we'll be safe there."

But Mac wasn't paying any attention, his eyes focused on Kaori and Viggo.

The one thing Mac wasn't aware of was the icicles, rocks, and snowballs falling from behind of Viggo and Kaori. Allegra, however noticed. "Viggo, Kaori, look out!"

Viggo turned back and saw the avalanche approaching them. He touched Kaori's head, and felt it a bit warm, but nothing major.

"Gomen..Viggo."

That was the last thing Kaori spoke before resting her head on Viggo's chest. Viggo looked down at the girl, before carrying her on his back and getting back on his snowboard.

"Allegra! You take off with Mac, I'll get Kaori to safety!"

Mac's fixed image on Kaori snapped. He looked up at Viggo and growled. _'He better take good care of her_…'

Allegra didn't agree with Viggo's decision however, she nodded and pulled Mac until they reached to safety. Finally, Mac and Allegra entered a small lodge. Allegra sighed in relief.

"Phew, just made it!" She looked around and found the lodge wasn't a lodge after all, but a shack, an abandoned one.

She walked over to Mac.

"Hey, you okay?"

Mac looked up at a wet Allegra and nodded. "Yeah..it's just..."

Allegra smiled softly. "She'll be okay, Mac. It's not your fault."

Mac just sat there, with Allegra by his side. "The best we could do..." began Allegra.

"Is to wait for the storm to be over..."

Mac nodded. For the rest of the time, Mac and Allegra waited quietly.

Until…

AH-CHOW!

AH-CHOW!

AH-CHOW!

Allegra sniffed about ten times in the last five minutes. Mac turned to look at her and softly pushed some snow off her hair, taking Allegra by surprised.

"Your gonna get sick, Al. I won't want ya sick too."

He stood up and faced the window.

"I'll go outside. You dry yourself up."

Allegra looked up at Mac, feeling somewhat nervous.

"No, you can't. It's still snowing. I don't want you getting sick either."

Mac turned back. "Then what should we do?"

* * *

"Kaori, you awake?"

Kaori peak her head up and received the hot chocolate Viggo was handing her. She nodded.

"Yea, thanks."

Viggo had managed to reach one of the lift booths and take Kaori to shelter. He took to her hotel room for rest.

Kaori looked out her window, and sat up.

"Is Mac-kun...and Allegra okay?"

Viggo sighed, he was afraid she would ask that.

"Well, I'm sure their fine. There was a small shack up head, they're probably there."

"Oh..."

"Seems the snow is calming down now. I'll go look for them if you want."

"I want to go too."

Viggo eyed an ill Kaori.

"No, it's dangerous. Mac will kill me if I let anything happen to you."

The girl gave Viggo a serious look. "If you go, I go too."

* * *

Mac's back faced Allegra's back, as he waited for her to finish undressing. He could feel the tension growing, and didn't know if he could hold it for much longer. Allegra finished taking off her top, and was left with a bra and girls boxers on. She grabbed a towel she had found and wrapped it around her chest.

Feeling Allegra's back against his was a sign that Allegra had finished. That's when Mac asked,

"Were ya able to get a bit warmer?"

Allegra couldn't help but blush. The touch of Mac's naked back against her skin made her get chills.

"Yeah," She said. "What about you?"

Mac smiled; despite the fact Allegra couldn't see his face.

"I'm fine. Your back is actually really warm..."

Mac began to feel his blood pressure rise again. One peek at Allegra's boxers and he was already losing it. _'C'mon, Mac. Keep it together_.'

"You know Mac...this might seem weird, but I'm not uneasy at all."

Mac eye's widened in surprise. Allegra kept on going.

"When I'm with you, I'm at ease. I know it's silly, but I won't be trying out for this circuit if it wasn't for you."

She paused for bit before continuing.

"If I haven't met you, everyday would have been boring. I won't be the person I am today, and I probably won't be here, following my dream."

"That's not true, Allegra."

Mac quickly responded.

"You still would have been here, even if..."

Allegra shook her head.

"No, because you were always by my side, Mac..."

"Allegra..."

Mac turned to his side, not to peek at Allegra's boxers, but to reach for Allegra's hand. Allegra slightly jumped, Mac's hand was so soft and warm - she didn't want to let go.

Slowly, the two began to fall asleep into each other arms.

* * *

Viggo looked around the similar area where the avalanche had accrue, and spotted nothing. He looked over at Kaori, who was more ahead of the path.

"Carefully Kaori!"

Kaori looked back him, and sent him a peace sign. Sure, it was still snowing, but not as hard as it was two hours ago. Viggo continued to look around the same area, while Kaori walked up ahead. She spotted a shack up ahead, and looked at it carefully.

_'Just maybe..._'

* * *

Mac woke up to find Allegra wrapped around his arms. He slightly pushed her off, as he stood up and stretched this body. _'I wonder if Kaori is okay.._'

He looked down at Allegra, who was sound asleep. He chuckled.

_'If I ever did nothing to Allegra, I'll surely be cursed for life.._'

He keened down and caresses her left cheek.

Suddenly, the shack's front door slams open, and outside is Kaori, struggling to breath right.

"Mac-kun?"

"K-Kaori.."

Kaori stood there quietly.

Surely the image of Mac and Allegra lying naked on the floor wasn't the one she was expecting to see..


	6. It's OK Like This

**Guess My Fantasy **

**Chapter 6: **It's OK like This

_Mac woke up to find Allegra wrapped around his arms. He slightly pushed her off, as he stood up and stretched his body. 'I wonder if Kaori is okay..'_

_He looked down at Allegra, who was sound asleep. He chuckled._

_'If I ever did anything to Allegra, I'll surely be cursed for life..'_

_He keened down and caresses her left cheek._

_Suddenly, the shack's front door slams open, and outside is Kaori, struggling to breath right._

_"Mac-kun?"_

_"K-Kaori.."_

_Kaori stood there quietly._

_Surely the image of Mac and Allegra lying naked on the floor wasn't the one she was expecting to see._

Kaori's surprised expression kept playing over and over again in Mac's head.

_"M-Mac-kun?"_

After the brutal incident neither Mac nor Kaori had talked or even seen each other. Mac lay in bed, facing the ceiling with his hands freely spread against the white bed sheets.

_Kaori...she must think I'm just playin' her. Gezz, I'm such a screw-up!_

He shoved his face towards his pillow; he just wanted his brain to function correctly. Things only got from bad to worse, today was suppose to be the day he made it all up to Kaori but instead, he only ended up hurting her more then before.

Then a thought crossed Mac's mind.

_Maybe its best if we..._

Mac's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a knock in the down. Hopeful it would be Kaori, he raced to the door, only to find Moby Jones, from the previous circuit.

"YOU?"

The young British man chuckled with a grin on his face. He looked around Mac's room, and made a face.

"See ya still the same old little pig, mate."

* * *

Kaori looked out her bedroom window and sighed. She rested her head on the panda backpack she held. The storm from early had left the village looking like a winter wonderland.

She sighed once again, as she looked thoughtfully at the snow falling softly outside. Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door. This caused her to look up quickly - could it be Mac?

"Who is it?" she asked, in an uneasy tone.

"Guess who Miss Ray of sunshine - the Payne train has arrived."

Only one person went by the name of "_The Payne Train_" around the circuit. That means it must be...

_ZOE? _

Kaori opened the door to find Zoe Payne, resting her head against her hand, her elbow placed in the door sides for support.

"Zoe?"

"Hey Kaori, long time no see! Thought I find you here."

Zoe, looking much sharper, took a look around the room. She chuckled once her eyes spotted Kaori's collection of backpacks from the previous season.

"Glad to see you haven't changed much. How ya been?"

Kaori, feeling a bit embarrassed, try to put on her best smile.

"Ahh, good, good, a little under the weather..."

"Yeah, heard you weren't doin' so well from a little birdy."

Little birdy, could Zoe possible know about her and Mac dating? Who could have told her?

Zoe, noticing Kaori had zoned out, smiled and took one step inside the room.

"May I?"

Kaori, a bit weary, smiled. "Hai, of course!"

Zoe then sat on Kaori's bed, and explained to her Moby and she had arrived together just a few days ago. They had been exploring the peaks, practicing for the auditions. They even tried to check out the _out of bounds_ areas, but failed to not get caught.

Kaori peaked her head up.

"Ooo, you think the out of bounds areas will be in any race events?"

Zoe shrugged her shoulders; she crossed her legs and placed her hands on the pink bed sheets.

"Dunno. But even if they're limited, and "_dangerous_" me and Mobs are up for the challenge."

Kaori noticed the glow in Zoe's face. She really loved to snowboard.

"Anyway," continued Zoe. "Psymon said he spotted you, Mac, along with one of his fans out in a pizza joint."

Kaori's eyes widen. Psymon _**knew**_ they were there the whole time?

Zoe leaned in closer and gave Kaori a soft push on her shoulders.

"So, Mac's still takin' ya to those pizza dates, hmm?"

Kaori was about to say something, but Zoe spoke first.

"Too bad you guys had a fan along, must of felt like the third wheel."

Kaori's eyes sadly narrowed elsewhere, if only Zoe knew. She looked at the clock instead, and realized it was already five in the afternoon.

"So Kaori, Moby and I were wondering if you and Mac wanted to go for some free-riding - the auditions are only two days away ya know."

Kaori took Zoe's offer by surprised. Since when did Moby like having Mac around?

"Um, well, I don't know...could we invite Allegra and Viggo too?"

Zoe suddenly made a puzzled face.

"Who's Allegra? And Viggo?"

Kaori explained to Zoe that the girl Psymon spotted with them was Allegra, Mac's childhood friend who came to try-out for the SSX Circuit. And that Viggo, was of one Allegra's newly made friends, who was also trying out for the circuit.

Zoe nodded as Kaori finished explaining who was who.

"Ahh, I see. We got ourselves some newbies huh? In that case, invite them too."

Zoe stood up and made her way towards the door.

"Oh, forgot to tell ya, but Moby's already up in the high alpine waiting for us - with Mac."

* * *

Mac, Kaori, Viggo, Allegra, Zoe, and Moby all stood at the very top of Peak One's "Happiness". After being properly introduced, Zoe explained it was best to separate into teams, in case of any avalanches.

"You guys got it, right?"

The whole group nodded as they listened to Zoe's instructions. Viggo and Allegra exchanged faces, Viggo made a face as soon as he saw Zoe with her ripped jeans. Allegra felt a bit uneasy around her, her style was somewhat close to her's.

"Alright, we'll split into pairs of two."

She turned her head to see Moby, who already had sent her a smirk.

"I'll go with Moby. Hmm, you and you." She pointed at Allegra and Viggo. "You two will be another pair and..." She turned to where Mac and Kaori stood, and grinned mischievously.

"...And you guys will be the final pair."

Everyone looked at one another. They were all comfortable with the picking Zoe had made. Allegra looked over at Kaori, hoping to see her gloomy expression from early faded. After all, she felt a bit guilty for what had happen early. To her surprise, Kaori looked like her normal self.

"Okay, each pair will take different routes. First ones to make it to the bottom win."

Viggo stuck his face up in a rude like manner. "What do we get if we win?" he asked.

Zoe smirked back at the boy before taking off with Moby. "Bragging rights!"

She and Moby then boosted forward. Zoe reached out for Moby's hand and held on onto it.

"Don't forget to hold hands! It's for safety!"

Viggo stood there, quite impression. _'What a women'_ he thought. _'Dresses funny, has manly attributes, yet..._'

But his thoughts were interrupted as he felt Allegra's soft hand grab his'.

"C'mon slow poke let's go!"

With Allegra and Viggo gone, Mac and Kaori were left alone.

"We...should get going," said Mac.

Kaori looked up at Mac, her face showing a serious expression. "Yes, yes we should."

* * *

Meanwhile, Zoe and Moby had the lead.

"Looks like were winning mate!"

Moby was ahead of Zoe by few feet. Zoe laughed.

"Those kids got nothing against us babe!"

She jumped a small ramp and landed right next to Moby. She looked over at him and smirks. She leans in towards his face, as if she was about to kiss him. Moby jerks back at bit, but continues riding ahead. He begins to lean in closer as well.

Zoe then laughs and pushes the British man off his board.

"Be carefully what you wish for." She taunts him playfully, before offering her hand towards him.

."Alight mate, you go me…" Moby stood up, showing no intimidation.

"So, what do you think of those newbies?" asked Moby. He wanted to change the subject.

Zoe shrugged her shoulders. Her eyes still facing forward. "Eh, they're ok I suppose. I get the feeling that Sweden kid doesn't like me much."

Moby shook his head. "I don't like that freckle girl. She's like the girl version of Mac!"

This caught Zoe's attention. The image of Kaori popped right into her head after words.

"Your right…" she said, before spotting some small caves up ahead.

"Oh, look Moby, we got some sweet powder up ahead!"

* * *

Mac and Kaori began to snowboard down the peak, but didn't hold hands like the other riders. They finally reached the caves of 'Happiness'. Mac was ahead of Kaori just a bit, turning once in a while to check on her.

Kaori looked at Mac from afar, even if she wasn't showing as much - her mind still wondered so many things.

"Ne Mac-kun." Kaori finally spoke up, and waited for Mac to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay, if we don't hold hands?"

Her question made Mac frown. He really wanted to hold her hand. But instead of telling her how he felt, he played it cool and said, "Well, if you don't wanna hold hands...who follows safety tips anyway?"

He laughed nervously at his last line, hoping to at least get a smile off of Kaori.

Her expression went from serious, to disappointed and back to serious again. That was not the answer she was expecting to hear.

"Good." she said. "Because I don't follow safety tips anyway."

Mac sighed. _'She's acting so cold again..._'

"Ne Mac-kun, hurry up!" Kaori, who had passed Mac, looked back as she went on ahead, admiring the cave's glow.

The two were about mid-way from the bottom. They were pretty close to the bottom already, either that or they were in last place. Suddenly a noise was heard from behind.

"BOO-hshhhhh. Boo-Boo-hshhhh"

Kaori felt something go up her coat. "Ahh!" She boosted towards Mac, terrified. She boosted so quickly she caused Mac to lose balance and she landed on top of him. Mac held on to Kaori with his hands, he might have lost balance, but he didn't fall to the ground.

Kaori opened her eyes and looked up at Mac. Their faces were only inches away. This caused her to blush. Mac blushed as well - the thought of having their first kiss was overwhelming him.

"G-Gomen..!" said Kaori, as she pushed herself off Mac. She placed her left hand on her chest - her heart was beating so fast!

"BOO-SHHHWHAAA!"

"AH!"

The same sound was heard yet again, causing Kaori to jump slightly. Only thing time, Mac ran to her, and reached out for her hand.

"You okay?"

Kaori nodded as she faced the fresh snow below her. She was quite embarrassed from her outburst. Mac, still holding her tightly, waited for her to look up, but never did. His grip loosens as his hands softly reached her's.

"Is it okay, if I hold your hand now?"

Kaori looked up at Mac, her face showing confusion and fear at the same time. After admiring his eyes a little longer, she nodded and finally rested her head against his chest. They stood there for a while before Kaori slightly pushed herself off, and looked up at Mac.

Mac looked down at her as well. He was about to go in for a kiss when -

"Hehe, got your beanie!" Kaori had run off with Mac's beanie. She stuck her tongue out at him - playfully teasing the boy. "Hora, Mac-kun!"

She laughed as she boosted ahead.

"Hey! Let me pass ya now!"

Mac boosted his speed in order to catch up to her. Despite the fact they were the last one to arrive at the bottom, Mac had a good time. _'At least Kaori's not mad at me anymore_.'

* * *

Today was finally the day, the day everyone had been waiting for, the SSX auditions!

Mac awoke with a smile on his face. He had a dream he had won the gold - and was surrounded by beautiful women everywhere. Now that's the living the pro's life...

He took a quick shower before heading out into the slopes for a few practice runs.

Surely today...wasn't the day for mistakes.

According from what Mac had heard in the ratio, auditions were going to be taking place on one of the SSX courses themselves. 'Crow's Nest', was it? Mac wanted to take full advantage of this - this would give him the upper advantage when the circuit started.

Since Mac couldn't find his way around the events, he bumped into Zoe and Moby and decried to follow them around. Finally, they arrived at the event area and were amazed by the crowds, and number of competitors.

"SSX seems to be getting more and more popular." said a clam Zoe. "At this rate, the event organizers might have to add more competitors per race. Hopefully, it doesn't come to that."

Zoe grabbed her board and waited in the box seats next to Moby. Mac stood there and wondered where Kaori was. He spotted her from far with Allegra and Viggo. He decried to approach them.

After greeting each other, the four went next to Moby and Zoe and waited for their names to be called out.

It was about six p.m. and either of their names had been called yet. They sighed in boredom as they watched a competitor finish his last trick. The judges spoke with one another and the rider got mix reviews.

6.

6.7

7.3

"Man, when is our turn gonna be next?" Zoe sighed heavily as she weakly clapped her hands. "Oi, mate, we'll be up soon." Moby gave Zoe a weary smile; he too was bored and frustrated.

"Psymon Stark, please report to the starting area.''

The SSX vets all brought their heads up at once.

"Psymon's next?"

Kaori looked around the area; she hadn't seen Psymon since the day he went to complain about his pizza...

"I wonder where Psymon is..."

"That him?" Viggo pointed out to someone who jumped out of the blue and straight into the Crow's Nest area.

Psymon laughed loudly before performing the sickest- craziest tricks yet. The gates hadn't even open yet and Psymon was already performing insane tricks. He finished his heat with his signature trick.

The judges all exchanges faces before finally reveling the final scores.

8.6

8.0

6.9

Psymon made a face when he saw his last score.

_'Looks like someone fears me here_.'

He got off the course's area and walked off to where the others stood.

"Guy's crazy man." Viggo whispered to Allegra, Allegra nodded. "I know, you should have seen him at the pizza place..." she whispered back, as he passed them and went straight towards Zoe.

"Hey ZZoooe. Liked it?"

Zoe smirked at Psymon while Psymon eyed Moby. He didn't like him one bit.

"Yeah man, you're looking good. Keep it up."

"Not _THAT_ good, chum." Moby narrowed his eyes, obviously annoyed by Psymon's presence.

Viggo laughed. The thought of Zoe being in a love triangle was ridiculous to him - who would want to be with her? Finally Moby's turn was up, followed by Zoe's then Mac's.

Then came Allegra's turn.

She turned back and smiled at the group.

"Wish me luck guys!" Allegra's smile was more direct towards Mac then anyone else there.

Mac chuckled. "You won't need it yo!"

Kaori observed Mac and softly smiled. She was beginning to feel uneasy again.

Allegra made her way up the sloppy slope and began her performance.

"Here goes nothin'!"

3

2

1

GO!

As soon as the gates open, Allegra went flying and performed a backflip 180 NIFTY shifty. She landed firmly and gained speed for the up coming ramp ahead. She boosted and performed numerous tricks, leaving the crowd speechless, and the judges impressed.

"Wow...how did she get so good?"

Mac and Kaori stood in the waiting area, cheering Allegra along from afar. Kaori looked over at Mac as he said this, he must have forgotten Kaori was there or said that without thinking. "She's so amazing..." Mac looked as if he was in cloud nine. Kaori looked blankly at him.

She cheered Allegra on before asking Mac if he wanted a hot chocolate.

"Ow, yeah sure. Your goin' now?"

Kaori gave him a 'duh' look before poking his nose. She laughed as she did this.

"Of course, why else would I ask you? Oh I see, you want to come with me?"

She nudged his arm playfully before making her way towards a near by bending machine.

Mac's attention was brought back to Allegra as he watches the fireworks go off around her. He chuckled to himself before making his way up the starting area.

And the judges gave Allegra...

8.9

9.5

9.6

_'Pretty descent scores_.' thought Allegra, as she made her way back the starting areas. She reached the top and spotted Mac, waving at her cheerfully. Allegra looked up and smiled as she approached him. To her surprised, he grabbed her by her waist and spines her around. This caused her to laugh, but feel embarrassed at the same time. She hoped no one they knew saw that.

"So...how did I do?" She asked sheepishly.

Desired Allegra's wishful wishing, a tall blond spotted them from afar.

_'Oh, now __**that**__ is interesting_.'

Meanwhile, Kaori was having a hard time finding Mac. Carrying two HOT chocolates in each hand wasn't good for ya, even with the cold weather.

"Zoe, have you seen Mac anywhere? I could not seem to find him."

Zoe shook her head. "Nope, I haven't." She lied.

"Oh.."

Just when Zoe was about to say something, Kaori's name could be heard through the speakers. Zoe patted Kaori in the back. "Looks like your up next! I'll take these." She grabbed Kaori's cups of hot chocolates, and gave her a little push with her elbow.

"C'mon, get goin'."

Kaori shyly nodded before walking up the starting gates.

"That was amazing yo! Where did you learn THOSE moves dawg?"

Allegra grinned, her hands on her hips. "Oh, nowhere really. It's nothin' special."

Mac smiled before wrapping his arms around Allegra. "Your mom would've been proud ya know." whispered Mac. Allegra was a bit upset when she heard this, but let it go and hugged Mac instead. "Thanks, Mac."

But Allegra and Mac had forgotten they were being watched. By many or few, Kaori's eyes widened a little once she saw them. She stood there for a while. Her name echoed through the speakers for the thind time. She snapped out of it, and sighed sadly before forcing herself to smile. _'Well, here I go_!'

Mac broke their hug once he spotted Kaori out in the track.

"Hey! It's Kaori's turn now!"

He let go of Allegra completely and got a closer view of Kaori.

"Alright! GO KAORI!"

Allegra laughed, Mac was making a complete fool of himself. The judges, too, gave him a quizzically look. Allegra looked over at Kaori, and immitinely smile. "WOOT, YEAH, go Kaori!" She joined in on the fun.

Kaori's final scores:

9.0

9.4

8.7

Kaori thanked the judges and waved at the fans that screamed her name. "Adigato!" she said, as she walked off the starting area and into the box seats.

"Kaori!" Mac waved at Kaori, with the same energy as he greeted Allegra earlier.

Kaori stopped and turned over, a bit surprised Mac was there. She stood there and waited for Mac. "Kaori! Girl, that was mind-blowing!" Kaori looked up at Mac, observing his actions along with his choice of words. Finally, Kaori smiled broadly and placed her hands in back of her.

She leaned in towards Mac's face.

"Hey Mac! Let's go on a date, tonight!"

Mac was taken back a by her offer. Why so suddenly? But, he knew this was his change to make it up to her.

"Sure, but where do you want to go?"

Kaori stepped back, placing her hand on her chin. "Hmm, I dunno, surprise me!"

She laughed before grabbing her board. "I'll see you tonight, 9 ' O Clock! Don't be late!"

"Kaori, wait!"

She waved at him before running off down the starting area.

"Bye, Bye!"

Mac stood there in place. '_Great, where am I supposed to take her?_'

_'Hmm, I dunno, surprise me!"_

"If Kaori wants me to surprise her - then I'll give her a surprise alight!"

* * *

Mac kicked fresh snow of the ground. He led against a wall, with his hands in his pockets. Kaori had told him to wait outside the hotel's main door, that it would be just a sec, but it felt like forever for Mac.

'_Why do girls have to take so damn long?_' Mac continued to kick the snow.

"Sorry I'm late!" Mac raised his head up and looked at Kaori in amazement.

"Ah, it's really cold, isn't it Mac? I shouldn't have changed from my snowboarding clothes."

She apparently had changed out of her snowboarding clothes and into something more comfortable. She had a simple, yet cute outfit on. She wore a shirt with the words 'good girl' across the chest. It was white with colored sleeves. She wore a small skirt with leggings and leg warmers. Her panda backpack was around one of her shoulders, and her scarf was around her neck.

"So, where are you taking me tonight, Mac?" Mac snapped out of his stare and chuckled nervously. "Ahh well.." He rubbed the back of his neck. Kaori shook her head.

"Is there a place you would like to go to, Mac-kun?"

Mac shook his head. "Not really..."

Kaori began to walk ahead of Mac, as she admires the village's lights. Mac followed closely behind. "Is that so..." She stopped on her tracks and suddenly turned back to face Mac. "How about we go check out the mall? I heard they have some cool skate videos there!"

Mac eyebrows suddenly rose. "SKATE VIDEOS? For real dog?"

Kaori nodded. "Hai!"

* * *

"Kaori! What was that's guy name again?"

"Who's?"

"The Japanese skater from the video!"

"Oh, Gou Miyagi?"

"Yeah, him! Man he kicks butt!"

Mac and Kaori sat on the mall's food court and ate hamburgers with fires. After checking out some skateboarding videos, the manger offered Mac and Kaori a short video to watch. A video with a Japanese skateboarder that is.

Kaori laughed softly. Mac was so hyped up.

"So did you enjoy it?"

Mac nodded. "Yeah! I wanted to find out more about that guy! Heck, I didn't even know you liked watching Skate videos Kaori!"

Kaori blushed as she picks up her bottle of orange juice.

"Heh, I actually wanted to see that video as well, because Gou Miyagi was in it."

"In that case, have you heard of Dustin Dollin?"

"Eh? No, but I heard he's a professional skateboarder...is he really that good?"

As hard as Mac tried, he couldn't stop himself from smiling. He never expected to have a conversion like this with Kaori, especially since it's a conversion about skateboarding.

Kaori finished throwing the plates away and got her panda backpack. She looked at her cell.

9:45 P.M.

_'Hmm._.'

"Ne, Mac. How about we start heading back to the hotel, it's going to be ten."

Mac gave her a face. She blinks. "What? You're not sleepy yet?"

Mac shook his head and reached towards Kaori's hand. "There's somewhere I want to take ya to first!" Kaori looked confused. "Huh, where?" Mac smiled, as he pulled her by the hand and into the nearest elevator. "You'll see!" He looked back at her and smirked.

They stepped inside the elevator and waited. Kaori crossed her arms. "Well, I hope wherever you take me is fun!" she pouted slightly. "Yet..." she unfolded her arms and rests her head on Mac's shoulder. "Wherever Mac is, is always fun."

Mac blushed a deep red. He looked down at her and his vision met hers. They stood there for a long while; there faces were beginning to lead in closer. Kaori began to close her eyes, as Mac did the same.

Suddenly...the elevator begins to shakes harshly!

"AH!" Kaori holds Mac's hand tightly. The shake stops, and the teens peak their heads up. Kaori looks up at Mac. A horrible thought crosses her mind.

"Mac, you don't think we're...stuck in the elevator?"

Mac let's go of Kaori. He starts to become nervous and all panicky.

"WHAT! NO way dawg..." He turned over to the doors and begins to hit them.

"OPEN THE DOORS! OPENS THE DOORS!"

Kaori puts her hand on his shoulder as she takes her cell phone out from her backpack.

"Mac! Clam down, I have a cell phone."

Kaori looked up at the walls, hoping to see a sign of rules or something. Oh, there's a poster showing 5 steps to make it out alive of an elevator crash. She skips the steps and goes straight to the mall's contact number.

"Hello? Excuse me; the mall's elevator is stuck!"

She nodded as she hears the helpful voice at the other end.

"Ah...okay, thank you very much!"

She puts her cell phone away and looked down at Mac, who gave up and sat on the floor.

"They say they will send someone to take care of it as soon as possible."

Mac sighs. "Oh great, that means we're stuck here for a while. This ruins everything."

Kaori gave Mac a heartfelt look and sighed. She sat down next to him. "It's OK Mac. This day wasn't totally ruined, was it? I thought you had fun today."

"NO, I DID have fun, it's just...I wanted to take ya to Karaoke, and make it up to you for last time..."

Kaori smiled softly. "That is very sweet of you. I know that's impossible now, but there are always different ways to make things up to someone..."

Mac raised his head up as he heard this. It sounded so flirtatious, yet...

'_**NO**__. Kaori is not the type of girl who would plan something like this. Would she?_' He looked over at her, who was applying some lip balm on. Mac's eyes widen once her eyes met his. _'SHOOT! She caught me! Probably thinks I'm some kind of prev_!'

Kaori suddenly spoke.

"Mac...do you think they will fix it? It's so quiet."

Mac patted her on the shoulder, acting as if Kaori hadn't spotted him looking at her.

"It'll be fine dawg, don't be so pessimistic."

Kaori looked at Mac timidly. "...I'm cold."

Mac jolted back. Should he hug her and make physical contact?

"Ya know Kaori, if you're cold you can come over here by me."

Kaori glance at Mac. Observing his moves while study his words. After five seconds or so, she shakes her head.

"...No! Right now, our distance is just right."

Mac frowned in disappointment. Why didn't she want to be near him?

The honey eyed girl gave Mac that same look as before. She watched him closely, as if she was waiting for Mac to say something she didn't want to hear.

"The truth is, I already know everything, Mac."

Mac's heart began to beat fast. What was she talking about?

"In Mac-kun's heart, there's already someone else that he likes."

Kaori's serious tone slowly began to sound softer. She tapped her shoes together as she took her eyes of Mac's and faced the floor. "I thought about it and figured it out."

Mac sat there, motionless. He didn't know how to react, move, or feel.

"Kaori, I-"

"But it's alright, because I also like Allegra. And I believe that Allegra definitely likes you too..."

The boy in the black hoodie stood still. He wanted to wrap his arms around Kaori and say _I'm sorry_ but for some reason, something prevented him from doing so.

Mac looked at Kaori's honey color eyes, showing nothing but sadness. Mac's thoughts were cracked once he heard the elevator doors open.

"Ma'am, sir, you two okay?"

* * *

After they took their first steps out of the elevator, neither of then made a sound, but just kept on walking in silence. But, what Mac didn't understand was...why neither of them put their hands on their pockets.

They reached the hotel and entered the lobby around ten thirty in the night.

A soft hand suddenly surprises Mac. Kaori looks away shyly, as she holds Mac's hand. They enter the elevator and press on the third floor, where both their rooms were currently located.

"If I were to say, that I didn't mind the whole Allegra thing...what would you do?"

Kaori's question got Mac off guard.

Mac was about to respond when Kaori suddenly lets go. The doors open and she takes a few steps ahead, while turning back at Mac. She grins playfully.

"Hehe, just fooling with you!"

She smiles playfully at him before racing off towards her room.

Mac stumbles back, he wanted to chase after her but he somehow knew she was right. _'Originally, the thought of breakin' up with Kaori crossed my mind..._'

Mac steps out of the elevator slowly, covering half of his face with one of his hands.

'_But now… I wish she'll turn around and look at me again..._'


	7. Once There Was One, Now There Is Three

**Guess My Fantasy**

"Wow! It's been a long week since we've all gather up like this, hasn't it?" said Kaori, as you curved back to see her fellow competitors.

Zoe smirked as you took one step closer to Kaori.

"Ah, definitely." She smiled at her before taking a looking around.

"Can't wait to see those leader boards man."

Viggo narrowed his eyes elsewhere and said some unlikable things between coughs about Zoe.

Unfortunately to Viggo, Moby was aware Viggo's unfriendly gestures and muttered a few things before pushing him forward.

Kaori was waiting earnestly next to Allegra, who was observing Mac.

Mac stood at the far back of the whole group, looking at Kaori pensively. He had a lot in his mind particularly from last week. He played the music in his CD player louder, hoping to block his thoughts with the loud waves that traveled through his head.

Kaori swiftly turned back to look at the crowd. Her smile however, was directed towards one person.

"Don't worry you guys, we all did our best! I have no doubt we will all make it in. I'm sure Mac-kun made it in."

Mac stumble back a bit; taken aback from Kaori who was, encouraging him?

_Why am I trembling? _

"Y-ya think so?"

Kaori's behavior was impulsive to him. He would have thought she would be barmy over last week's event.

_It's already been a week since we last spoke, yet, she's acting so normally..._

**Chapter 7**: Once There Was One, Now There Is Three

After a very long week of waiting, the SSX veterans, and rookies, we about to find out who made it, and who was left going empty handed. This has to be nerve wrecking for everyone, but especially for the SSX rookies.

Allegra was more then ready for a challenge, and was 100% sure she made it in. She looked around the area and saw so many people from all over the world - no doubt she was nervous but she had it set in her mind she would do anything to get in this year, even if it meant breaking lots of boards. She laughed mentally once an image of breaking Mac's first snowboarding board came into mind. '_That was one hell of a winter_. '

"I wonder why Psymon isn't here."

Zoe looked around the area, a bit concerned her crazy friend wasn't in sight.

"Isn't it better that way?" asked Moby, who had walked up from behind. Zoe jolted back, and then chuckled.

"Guess your right..." she looked over at Kaori, who was with Allegra, Viggo, and Mac. They were looking at the leader boards posted right on top of the starting gates of Crow's Nest. _'Maybe it's best that way.._' Zoe then nudged on Moby's arm, dragging him to the front where the others stood.

"Excuse me, coming through!" Zoe pushed from what seem thousands of competitors along the way. Moby complained from behind, he didn't like being pulled or pushed by anyone. His nerves got the best of him as a young, freckled boy bump into him.

"Oi!"

"Sorry mister!"

The boy stood still for just a brief second. Something about Moby had gotten his attention. Moby seemed so familiar to him - as if he had seen his face 50x before. _'Where have a seen this guy before? Where?_' Precipitously, a thought ran across his brain. Could it be?

"Hey, do you happen to be-"

"Hey, you comin' or not?"

A much older male made his way through the crowd. He spotted the small boy and waved at him. "Where are you going let-bottom?"

"Ah, coming!" The boy waved at the man before taking a look at Moby one last time.

"Sorry!"

The small boy apologized rather quickly as he ran ahead to catch up to the tall male. Moby made a face. What was _THAT_ all about?

"Ah, bloody hell! Since when has SSX allowed kids like that?"

He kicked some snow as he crossed his arms crosswise through his chest. "I thought dealing with noisy kids was over." silently muttered Moby to himself. After dealing with Mac for three years Moby couldn't take the pain of dealing with another kid this year, he's done his fair share.

_'Hmm?_'

Zoe twisted over her shoulder to look at Moby, who looked like an angry volcano, about to explore. She chuckled at the slight of it; this was nothing new to her. How many things did she piss him off during the off-season? Who knows, she had lost count already.

However, Zoe was surprised to see such a squat around these areas. She shrugged her shoulders and pulled on Moby again, ignoring her thoughts. This year, her eyes were set on one goal and one goal only. _'No time for distractions_.'

"Forget about it Moby. Let's go check out our scores!"

Allegra looked up at the leader boards and sighed. They had been standing there for a while now and quite frankly everyone was beginning to get cranky. She looked up at the leader boards and let out what seem an angry sigh. "Hey Kaori, how much longer do we have to wait here?" She tapped her left boot against the snow angrily, as she waited for a respond.

Kaori blinked cluelessly at the hole that was beginning to be made under Allegra's left boot. She smiled sweetly once she realized she was staring. '_How rude of me..._' Taking a look around Kaori spotted familiar faces up ahead. "You will not have to wait too long Allegra." She happily pointed toward a group of three men who were standing at the top of the podium. Allegra grinned as an image of herself being up there popped into her mind. '_That's going to be me up there soon_.'

"Did we miss anythin'?" asked Zoe, appeared from behind the girls. Mac, who had been listening to his CD Player, shook his head. He pulled his headphones down. "Nah dawg, things are just gettin' started."

Moby narrowed his eyes from behind. Hearing Mac's voice was so annoying. Kind of like chipper birds in the morning, so painful to hear. _'Let's hope I don't get pair up with him again_.'

Mac watched Moby actions and snort, loudly enough for Moby to send him a deadly glance. This year Moby was defiantly in his list. His eyes then focused on Kaori, who was looking up at the leader boards with Allegra and Viggo. Kaori's gaze suddenly shifted from the leader boards, to Mac. She looked at him for a while, before suddenly making her way towards him.

_'OH CRAP! Did she notice I was staring at her? Please don't let her be mad..._'

Kaori stopped once she was face to face with him. She smiled quietly at Mac.

"K-kaori.."

Kaori let got a tender laugh before looking directly towards Mac's eyes. She stretched her hands out and walked a little ahead of Mac. She turned back and cheerfully asked, "Are you nervous about the results, Mac-kun?"

Mac's stargaze appearance transferred into a nervous smile. "A-Ah, yea, a little..." '_Wait_.'

He stopped himself from going any further. _'I'm not nervous, why should I be? I'm Mac 'smack' Fraser!' _ He looked down at Kaori and slightly reddened, coming to conclusion to why he was so nervous. _'Kaori's the one making me nervous_.'

Kaori smiled. "Ah, Mac-kun should not be worried. I am sure you made it in." She bended down to grasp fresh snow and located it in her gloved hands simply out of boredom. "You do make it in every year, and the year before that, and the year before that..." She stuck her tongue in attempt of catching a snowflake. "And the year _after_ that."

Mac stood there feeling dumbfound. Here she was talking to him so freely after last week's incident, and yet, he wasn't doing anything but stand there. He suddenly realized he was looking at Kaori with admiration. _'She's always so positive_…_and so beautiful_. _Did she always have natural flushed cheeks?_' Mac gazed at her beautiful complex, getting lost in her honey eyes.

Kaori slowly let the cold snow fall off her hands. She looked at Mac and wondered why he was staring. Realizing what was going on, she softly laughing before poking Mac's nose.

"You know Mac-kun, if you keep standing like that your nose is going to turn completely pink."

Mac wrinkled his nose before laughing nervously. '_**That**_ _was embarrassing_…'

Suddenly, the atmosphere had changed…or at least, it had felt different to Mac. Being face to face with Kaori was uncalled for. His mind suddenly drifted away to the times when Marty Stieber, Mac's older cousin, would give him advice on how to 'keepin' it cool' with the ladies.

'"_If they close there eyes like this," Marty closes his eyes slowly, as he leans in closer to Mac. "And if they push their lips like this, it means they want to kiss ya!"'_

_Mac stepped away from his cousin, wondering why anyone would want to kiss a guy looking like that!_

Without thinking twice, Mac took a look at Kaori, and noticed her smile began to change and her eyes began to shut. He gulped slightly, taking the hint; he knew what he had to do. He closed his eyes as well, and began to lean in closer.

"Hey guys! We made it!"

Both Mac and Kaori's eyes opened suddenly. An arm was wrapped around both of them, tightly. Viggo laughed loudly as he stood between Mac and Kaori; pressing their bodies against his. Zoe tapped her feet and knocked Viggo's head from behind.

"Don't go around surprising people like that, it's unnecessary!"

Zoe somehow felt their relationship was finally progress from 'molasses status'.

Viggo rubbed the back of his neck softly, the pain still aching through his head.

"Oow, what are you talkin' about?"

"You know _PERFECTLY_ what I'm talkin' about."

Moby and Allegra, who hadn't said a word to each other, followed closely behind. Viggo looked up and glanced at Allegra.

"I thought it was..." he said, a in a low whisper.

Zoe crossed her arms and looked over at Mac.

"Oh, really now did ya? Mac, tell him."

Mac froze in place. "Huh?"

Zoe let out a frustrate chuckle.

"Don't tell me Viggo didn't interrupt something just now?"

Mac stuttered. "Uh, well..."

He looked down at Kaori and wondered what he could say. If he said something like, 'oh we were just trying to kiss because she's my girl' well, Mac knew more then one person would get hurt with that statement. Soon, it would spend all over the circuit, and into the media – and Mac couldn't stand rumors involving him, he likes to keep things private and personal. Meanwhile, Kaori thought differently, she wanted Mac to just say it and let everyone know they were in a relationship; she honestly didn't care about what the media, speculators, or even their fellow competitors would say. But then Kaori starting thinking, that might be selfish of her.

Mac's eyes finally met with Allegra's. She gave him a sympathetically glance before looking away. Yeah, Mac did have a crush on Kaori since he was sixteen, but times had changed. Allegra was now in the picture, and Mac didn't know why, but he didn't want to lose someone who had been there for him, since they were little kids.

"No...No!"

Mac straightens his posture and looked over at Zoe.

"Nothin' was happen Zoe; it's no big deal dawg."

Mac turned to face Kaori directly. "Isn't that right, Kaori?"

Kaori looked at Allegra before slightly nodded; her eyes were not meeting Mac's.

"Yes...that's correct."

She grabbed her left arm with her right and softly rubs it. Her gaze forced on a pack of snow as she spoke.

"Mac and I...were just talking."

She looks over at Zoe, who was as shock as she was - and smiles.

"Don't be too hard on Viggo, Zoe. He's probably as excited about the results as we all. In any case, this is his first time in the SSX tournament. Right, Viggo?"

Viggo nods quickly as Zoe crackled her fingers.

"Yes, yes! That's probably it!"

"Will you all just shut it?"

Moby pops up from behind and points towards the podium. The event organizers seen earlier stood quietly at the top, waiting to get everyone's attention. One standing in the middle stepped forward and held a microphone in his hand. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Attention to all competitors, - the SSX planners, organizers, and community would like to thank you all for participating in this year's tournament. It took event organizers two years to make this mountain, into the ultimate SSX circuit."

The young man paused as his eyes focused on the past SSX veterans.

"This year promises to be the most exciting, yet challenging SSX circuit thus far. As many of you know, a few vets from the past will be returning."

Instantly, most of the competitors' heads turned to Mac, Kaori, Zoe, and Moby. The vets remain quite, why Zoe just shrugged her shoulders and smirked, waving at everyone.

The man chuckled before continuing with his speech.

"They did a lot of changes this year- from traveling the world to competing in one mountain, we promise this year will be no different but if all more challenging then ever before!"

The man takes a step back, as the other two men handled him a paper.

"You might be wondering - where are the leaders boards? Where are the results? The event organizers wanted to make this year interesting, so we sent those competing this year an M-COMM."

He takes out the 'M-COMM' from his pocket, and shows it to the crowd.

"If you made it this year - you will have one of these babies waiting for you in your hotel room. This 'M-COMM' will have all the information you need to know about this beautiful place, I call home."

The competitors clapped at the man's optimistic attention, while the event organizers slightly shook their heads.

"This guy's a goof. Why did we hire him?"

"He's a DJ and well loved by the whole mountain - he gets the crowd hyped up."

"Gentlemen, I can hear you."

The DJ looked over at them through the corner of his eye, and chuckled.

"No worries - I don't take anything seriously anymore."

* * *

Kaori opened her hotel room door anxiously, a bit afraid to see what was beyond the wooden doors. She peeks from behind her door, and slowly makes her way inside. She closes one eye as she spots a small note on her bed. "What's this?"

She picks it up and reads it.

_Dear Kaori Nishidake,_

_You have qualified for this year's SSX Competition! Down below will be your new M-COMM. There, you will find instructions on where to go next and information about this year's circuit. _

_Best of luck - we're glad to have you back!_

_Sincerely, Steve Rechtschaffner_

As she finished reading the letter, Kaori couldn't help but spin around in joy! Somehow, she knew she would make it! Quickly though, a thought crossed her mind...

_'Did Mac make it?_'

It couldn't be helped any longer, she reached for her new M-COMM and tossed it inside her panda pack back.

_'I can't wait to see the look on Mac's face!_'

* * *

"_Dear Mac Fraser _

_You have qualified for this year's SSX Competition! Down below will be your new M-COMM. There, you will find instructions on where to go..._blah blah blah."

He tossed the piece paper and examined his newly received gear instead. "M-COMM", huh?" He chuckled as he checked out the cool features inside. Mac wasn't expecting his gear to be so big, but at least it was portable. He placed his board on the sideline of his bed; while he made himself comfortable and continued to check out the cool features this 'M-COMM' had to often.

After a few minutes of self-entertainment, he wondered if his childhood friend - Allegra had made it to the circuit's final cut.

Suspense couldn't wait; he had a sudden urge to know.

"Let's go find out then!" He said, to no one in particular.

He grabbed his board and walked towards his door, thoughts of him and Allegra competing against each other taking over his mind. Those thoughts were memories more then anything, as an image of when he first saw Allegra popped into his head.

_"Mommy, mommy, this way!" A small child pulled on her mother's dress, addressing her to what she wanted. The woman looked down at her child, and sighed hopelessly. _

"_Allegra, not again."_

_The women and her eight - year old daughter, Allegra, were in a Shopping mall, shopping for early Christmas presents. Their family had just moved out of San Francisco and into New York City. _

_The woman sighed as she watched Allegra point inside an extreme Sports store. Picking up her child, the woman watches her daughter struggle to get off of her mother's arms. The further she got away from her favorite store, the more she throws a fit. _

_"Allegra, clam down." The woman was having a hard time controlling her child. _

_She finally manages to hold her tightly. _

_"Ah, I will never understand where you got it from."_

_Not too far away from the scene, a small boy and his farther shopped for Christmas presents as well. "Sh, some people's kids - all they need is a spanking." The man laughed as he looked down at his eight year old, Mac Fraser, who was looking over at the woman and her child. _

_He lightly chuckled before giving his son a push forward. "Go ahead and look for your mother's gift while I take a look at the sports section."_

_ Mac didn't move, instead he just gave his father a sour look. _

_However, his mind still remains on that girl._

Without noticing it, Mac's speed had increase, he seem full of energy, hyped up! He couldn't wait to see Allegra!

With a smile from ear to ear, he opened his door to find Kaori, standing only a few feet away from him.

They both stared at each other before slightly laughing. What a weird way to greet each other.

Kaori rise her M-COMM with both hands and showed it to Mac.

"You got one too, did you not?"

Mac chuckled and showed Kaori's his. "Yup, all ready."

"Great! It said here we have to report for a meeting later today. Correct?"

Kaori pointed towards a small text message. Mac takes a look at it before nodding.

"Yeah."

Kaori smiles.

"I'm glad I was able to read that correctly," she said to herself.

Mac looked elsewhere. Not knowing if that was directed to him; he ignored it and stepped out of his room.

Kaori watched as Mac just stood there, a dozy expression written all over his face; he seemed to be in a daydream.

Kaori was beginning to feel uneasy.

Slightly frowning she asked, "Mac, do you have something you need to do now?"

"Uh, yeah...I do."

Kaori showed a cheerless look, causing Mac to react quickly.

"B-but I don't have to do it right away!" He said, holding Kaori's hands gently.

"We could-"

"Hehe, oh Mac-kun." Kaori giggled softly as she patted Mac's head.

"It is okay. I have some things I need to take care of myself."

She looks up at him and smiles.

"Go ahead and look for Allegra...I will see you later today!"


	8. Why Can't I Like You?

**Guess My Fantasy**

**Chapter 8**: Why Can't I Like You?

Allegra explored the streets of Metro City alone today. After receiving her M-COMM she was more then happy to have made it into the circuit this year, not that she had any doubts in her mind she wouldn't.

But her mind was absent-minded today, the image of Mac and Kaori kept playing over and over again inside her head - it was beginning to get the best of her. In the past week Allegra couldn't help but feel gloomy and depressed. Mac was the focus of her time since this morning, where she had spotted Mac and Kaori, about to kiss. She had no idea why or how Viggo figured out that she didn't want that kiss to happen. This whole situation took Allegra back in time as she continued to walk the streets alone. Breaking hearts has always been in Allegra's natural, back home, girls despised her for her good looks, she was even labeled as being the "_boyfriend stealer_".

'_Ha, that was high school._' Allegra had gotten used to never having any females friends around since she was in elementary school. Girls thought she was weird for not wearing skirts to school or for not playing with dolls. She was always causing some trouble with the boys of her 4th grade class. Giving teachers attitude, spiting paper balls at girly girls, eventually her family decided to move away, with the hope that Allegra might stop her rebellious actions and act more like a girl of her age.

'_And then, that's where I met Mac._'

A grin began to form across Allegra's face as she thought of everything she had gone through with Mac. The good, the bad, and the ugly. Mac and her were a team of one, until that day Mac returned home from the second SSX tournament - that will it all began to change.

Allegra was so excited to see Mac again. She didn't get the change to try out for SSX at that time, but she was anxious for Mac's return.

_'Mac, MAC!"_

_Allegra moved through the crowd of girls to finally reach the soon - to - be DJ. Spotting his friend from away, Mac reached for Allegra's hand and pulled her in the inner circle he was surrounded by. It was late after school, and Mac had gone to see a few of his buds from his return from Alaska. Allegra looked back at the group of cheerful and girly cheerleaders. She made a face. She was never really into that type of thing._

_"Gezz, you're sure gettin' popular." Mac just shrugged his shoulders. "Can't blame them dog, can ya?" Allegra smirked at Mac's appearance. Yet, as she watched him stand there, greeting everyone he knew, she couldn't help but see, no feel a glow coming from Mac. He seem so happy, so much more cocky the usual._

_'And now I know why_.'

Allegra sighed as she looked up at the clear blue skies above her. As the memory of Mac's glowing face fade away, Allegra tighten her grip on the M-COMM she image of Mac and Kaori popped in her head again, worsen the grip on the M-COMM.

_'I should have never..._'

"ALLEGRA!"

Allegra lifted her head to spot Mac, waving from the distance. Her face showed a blank expression; an unreadable look. As Mac approached her, he notice her indifference, but chose to ignore it and think nothing of it.

"Hey, Mac." She said, not making much eye contract. "Allegra..." Mac took a look around the area the both teens stood on. "Is this the place where those guys were chasin' ya like zombies?" Allegra reacted quickly as she heard Mac's words. '_What?_' She looked around the area and realized it was the same place were whose lovesick males had caused her to land on. Then Mac appeared and saved her..._'How did I walk in here without even realizing it?_' She curved to look at Mac, who appeared to have that same glow on his face from that evening of his arrival.

It made Allegra sick.

"Mac, why can't you wipe that puppy look off your face? It's annoying." She turned around and began to walk off the opposite direction, and back into the streets again.

"What?"

If only Allegra knew that puppy look was caused by her.

Not knowing what was going on, Mac grabbed Allegra's hand so suddenly, it caused her to drop her M-COMM into the snow and loose a bit of balance. Mac held her back and pin her against the wall. "What's that suppose to mean dawg?" asked Mac, in a playfully, yet goofy manner. He let go of her and pretended to crack his fingers.

"Want a smack down or what?"

Allegra shook her head, she felt annoyed as ever, but managed to keep it under control.

Not obvious to Allegra's mood, Mac continued to play around with her, much like they would when they were younger. But now, Allegra had changed, and so had emotions.

"C'mon yo! Just smile!" Mac was about to trickle Allegra's hips when suddenly Allegra pushed him back with powerful strength.

"Get off me Mac! It's annoying!" With her face held down, she began to walk off.

"Hold on!" Mac was about to pull her back then suddenly Allegra let out an outburst. "Stop it Mac! I don't share the same humor as your cutesy, girly girlfriend! Don't you get it?" Shock by her words, Mac slowly let go of Allegra's arm, a bit unclear to what she was trying to say.

"Allegra...ya-"

"Seriously, Mac. Gosh, you've even gone childish like her. Ugh, it's pathetic."

Allegra took one last look at Mac before running off and disappearing into the streets of Metro City.

_'Allegra..._' Mac stood there frozen in place. What did he do? And what did she mean by gone soft?

_"Stop it Mac! I don't share the same humor as your cutesy, girly girlfriend! Don't you get it?"_

He was about to chase after her when he suddenly feels he stepped into something hard.

'_Huh_?'

It was Allegra's M-COMM.

* * *

Allegra walked into the Big Mountain Hotel feeling regretful. _'Why did I tell him that? WHY?_' Allegra was all up in knots. _'I'm so stupid_.' She was about to turn her bedroom key door when suddenly she hear someone call her name from afar. _'Please let it be Mac_.'

"YES? Oh..." The excitement in her voice began to fade as she was face to face with this person.

Not making eye contract, Allegra simply said, "Hi, Kaori. What's up?"

Kaori, taken aback by Allegra's behavior, softy replied.

"Hello...Allegra. Can I speak with you for a bit?"

* * *

Mac walked up to Allegra's doorway feeling flustered. What was he suppose to say? He knocked on the door but was surprised to see the door already open. He peeked inside to find Allegra, playing her guitar. She looked up and stared at him. Mac could have sworn he saw her eyes widen and her face reddened, but maybe that was just him.

"Mac..." Allegra adjusted her posture and sat on her bed. "What are you doing here?"

Mac slowly made his way inside her room. "I brought you your M-COMM." He took the device out and handled it to Allegra.

"You dropped it early..."

"Oh...thanks." Allegra slowly grabbed the M-COMM and stared at it. She did not want to look up. Not with Mac's face there. Mac stood there, waiting for Allegra to say something, anything at this point. Just when Mac was about to open his month to say something, Allegra spoke.

"Kaori was here just a sec ago...if you hurry up; ya might be able to catch her." She looked down at her guitar and played a few notes. _'Why did it hurt so much to say that?_'

"Actually..." Mac rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You're the one I wanted to talk to, Allegra."

Allegra looked up from her guitar and listened.

"Huh?"

* * *

_'Right now, sitting here next to Allegra..it takes me back._' Mac and Allegra sat in the far end sofa next to the window. Mac watched as Allegra looked outside the window, enjoying the view of fresh power. _What did I do to make you so angry? Why can't things go back to the good old days like before?_ Allegra twirled her left braid with her index finger. She sighed in boredom as she continued to look out the window. Mac hesitated to speak up. _'Allegra, what are you thinking right now_?'

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Allegra, in an aggressive tone. Mac sighed as he noticed her tone of voice. "Allegra, what happen back there, huh? Why did you attack me out of nowhere?" Allegra let out a bitter laugh. "Mac, I thought you knew by now I'm bipolar." She turned her head elsewhere and coldly added, "Shows how much you know me."

Mac snorted.

"Hey Hey Hey, I DO know, Allegra. SO much I can tell when something's bugging ya...or when you're lying." Mac sat down closer to her. "What happen back there? Why were you so angry?" Allegra looked at Mac with gloomy eyes. Her expression softens as she sat up. "Mac, the thing is, I..." _I wish I knew the answer to that question Mac. I wish I knew why every time you're with Kaori, I feel dead inside. I wish I knew why...I can't like you_.'

Mac leaned in closer, as he looked at Allegra with concerned eyes.

Allegra bit her lower lip before looking up at Mac. "Mac, I -"

"There you are..." Zoe opened the door of Allegra's room slowly, as she observes the two teenagers. She stared at them skeptically, wondering why they looked so close.

"Zoe?" Noticing Zoe's concerned glance, Mac sat straight and slightly moved away from Allegra. Allegra gave Zoe a sour look as she caught her unnecessary gesture. "Don't ya know it's rude not to knock?" said Allegra, in a silky tone. Zoe crossed her arms and tapped her left boot. "Ya know, first impressions are important for rookies like you." She paused before looking at Allegra, returning that aggressive look. "There's a meeting down in the main room in five. The event organizers will be there." She looked at Mac before taking off.

"Don't be late."

Zoe left the room feeling guilty, but for what?

Mac and Allegra stared at each other once they were left alone. Both felt frustrated, nervous expression written all over their plain faces.

Allegra finally spoke first. "We should get going..." She sat up before placing her guitar in her bed and grabbing her M-comm. She looked back at Mac, who looked as serious as ever. Allegra sighed. "Mac, I'm sorry if I worried you back there...I was just caught up in that atmosphere." Mac studied her words carefully. Now that she mentioned, Allegra did end up in the same spot where those sick fans were chasing her. But one thing still remain on Mac's mind, how did she end up there again?

Allegra put on her beanie before turning back towards on, a suspicious look forming across her face. "Well...let's go."

* * *

It was the event of the year for snowboarding fans around the world. With only a few weeks away the SSX tour would be well along it's way. But no successful tournament can get things rollin' without competitors, sponsors, spectators, or of course, the casual meetings.

Mac snorted at the thought as he entered the main room in Big Mountain Hotel. He couldn't stand meetings, especially meetings back in High School where the adults keep repeating the same old thing over, and over again. '_About things we already knew_,' added Mac as he spoke to himself inside his head. Closely behind him followed Allegra, who held her M-comm device as she walked up ahead. She figured she might as well entertain herself by checking out the M-comm's features. He might help her take her mind off of Mac.

After a stressful and awkward moment, the two teens finally agreed to work in their friendship and try to be honest, without being completely hurtful. But Allegra had been having a hard time keeping up lately. After watching Mac with Kaori countless hours out in the slopes she realized she really missed having him around all to herself. It was not until today when she came to the conclusion that she had romantic feelings towards him. '_Probably since the 10th grade..._' she told herself, as a flashback of Mac returning home from the Tricky Tour crossed her mind.

Since both Allegra and Mac were distracted with their own thoughts, they had lost track of time and were stepping inside all the wrong rooms! Luckily for them Zoe spotted them once again and took them to the room where all the other riders were already at. Mac's dream-like eyes widen as he spotted past competitors from past circuits make a return. Zoe noticed this and slightly chuckled before patting Mac's shoulder. "I know, the organizers decided to go BIG this year." "Apparently SSX is getting extremely popular now."

The two vets and Allegra turn to a tall blonde with blue sky eyes, who have just entered the room. Several competitors who were already inside stared at her while others simply muttered. Zoe narrowed her eyes but laughed at the thought of this person being late.

"Well if it isn't _Elise Riggs_."

Mac's eyes widen in shock while Allegra simply had a disgust look on her face. But Elise was not alone. Closely behind her followed a very close friend from the past. Zoe was about to say something when she spotted _Eddie Wachowski_, Elise's rider partner and current friend.

"Eddie?"

Mac rubbed his eyes before having a clearer view.

"Yo Eddie!"

The now 21 year-old freckled male looked over at his old friend while squinting his eyes. Apparently, Eddie was having a hard time recognizing Mac. Not until Elise pointed who it was that Eddie got the message. "Mac?" He approached Mac carefully as he examined him.

"That you? Whoa, no way! Last time I saw you, you were this tall," said Eddie, as he placed his hand above this shoulder.

Mac chuckled, clearly not amused. "Aha, very funny, Eddie."

Meanwhile, Allegra felt like she was watching from the sidelines. She didn't know who Eddie was, but had heard about him several times before. _'Elise's friend huh..._' For being Elise's riding partner, Eddie seems like a cool guy to Allegra. As she looked around the area, she could hear background conversions going on.

_"So who's sponsoring you this year yo?"_

_"Jacked -UP man! Didn't you see my billboards last year?"_

As the background music began to fade, Allegra realized she was the only idiot still standing beside Mac, as to Zoe and Elise had already taken their seats. She looked around again and noticed the room was very huge. It had posters from the circuits and a lot of snowboards lying against the walls. Finally, she spotted Viggo waving at her and took her seat next to him. She then realized Kaori was seating only a few feet away from her since she was next to Viggo's other side. Allegra smiled as she watched Mac beg Elise for her seat, which was located right next to Kaori's. What got Allegra's attention was the smirk Elise sent her as she finally gave in to Mac's begging. Allegra snorted quietly as she watched Elise walk away to sit somewhere else. '_What's her damage?_'

Her eyes went back to Mac and Kaori, who were probably laughing at a inside joke, since they were pointing and making faces at Psymon. Allegra felt her grip on her M-comm raise as she cringed the M-comm with her bare hands. Realizing what she was doing, she shook her head and looks forward instead. A little bit later a tall, bald man with a cap on entered the room. Shortly after a few other men entered. Everyone quieted up, so Allegra knew this must be serious.

"I see your all here," He said, taking off his cap and moving his shapes to his forehead.

"It's good to be back out in the slopes, isn't it?"


	9. New Friends or Enemies?

**Guess My Fantasy**

**Chapter 9**: New Friends or Enemies?

It was confirmed to Allegra by Viggo that the main man and former creating of the SSX circuit was Steven Rechtschaffner, the very man who currently was standing before her. Allegra's eyes lighten up as she looked at the man - she was so happy to finally be here, and the fact he's one of the judges makes her even more anxious to be here because he had chose her and given her a change to complete. Throughout the day Steven explained to the competitors about how the circuit was going to work this year. This wasn't a world tour anymore, which saddens many competitors, but Steve guarantees this would be fun.

He also told them about various things they'll have to deal with such as the transportation. Everyday at least one of them will have to wait in line for a gondola, since helicopters and gondolas are limited here. A few competitors complained but most them where okay with waiting, after all, they could just jump over the lift lines, problem solved. Then he talked about the media, and how SSX was getting extremely known while only on its third year. He reveled that as competitors, they will have to have their blood tests, and have their body measurements - basic DNA info. He said interviews were shortening, which made several competitors happy, and that taking group shots was required. He also mentioned something about answering questions some of the fans had, something about answering a trivia and making them into trading cards to buy. To some, this kind of fame was nothing new, but to Allegra -she almost felt so overwhelmed to hear there would be photo shoots, interviews, and then some face time with fans! Everything sounded great; fantastic to her, until she heard the word '_roommate_.'

"What?" Moby, almost standing from his seat, looked at Steven as he also disliked the word roommate.

"That's right." Replied Steven, who took Moby's outburst to be very amusing; he kind of had an idea to why.

"Anyway, I asked a buddy of mine to do me a favor while being up here." Steven took an M-COMM out and held it up. Mac took out his anxiously; finally he was getting to the good stuff. "Any further information regarding your way around this mountain will be sent to you through this M-COMM. But keep in mind there's also a radio there located in the far end." Many competitors turn on and off the M-COMM, trying to find this radio.

Steven's smile lighten up as he watch the competitors. "You'll also be receiving information regarding your peers through listening to Radio Big.

Many of the competitors did not like this idea. "What why?" Especially Elise, she thought hearing personal information about herself was off limits. Many agreed and didn't want things going on in the circuit shared with others, including fans.

"Clam now. Atomika, the host of the radio is a friend of mine, and I assure you all he won't take it far. He'll just be doing competitor spotlights and what not, nothing major."

But most of the competitors did not seem please. In the end, they gave in and gave up. The meeting ended around 6:30 in the afternoon and most of the competitors were too tired to snowboard. Steven have told them to meet up into two groups tomorrow, the helicopters would be dropping them off the first Peak's back county for some free riding or if they wanted to get ahead and start scheduling your events, he said that was fine too. However, the tournament would begin a week from today.

So most of the competitors took this remaining time to catch up or meet new riders. Allegra had only met the other two new competitors, Griff and Nate, who were sitting a few seats away from Elise. She thought Nate was nice, but he looked at little too into Elise for her tease. So she decided to live their group and join Kaori's group. She introduced her to old competitors such as Brodi Ford, Eddie Wachowski, Seeiah Owens, and Marisol Diez Delgado. Allegra knew instantly she would get along with these guys, especially Marisol, since she also shared a dislike towards Elise.

Mac, not interested at all in catching up, took off and decided to explore the Mountain alone. He did everything from skateboarding downtown to checking out the hottest clubs. A few hours later he bumped into one of the newer riders, Nate Logan. The two bumped into each other as Mac failed to grind one of the park's rails correctly. As shock as Mac was to see Nate in a skate park, he didn't ask and seemly followed along.

"So your a Mountain guy, aren't ch ya?"

Mac took a sip from his soda pop and looked at the newcomer with interest.

"Yeah, living in the mountains will always give me the upper hand. I've won several competitions up in Colorado, but I thought it was finally time to bring it up a notch."

Mac grinned at Nate's comment. After hearing a little background info on Nate, Mac had no doubt he would be good competition. But something still kept wondering around Mac's head.

"So uh, Nate, why are ya here in a skateboarding park anyway? I mean you don't look like..."

Mac's words begin to fade as Nate's expression went serious. He then chuckled and patted Mac's back.

"I'm not here for me kid! I'm here with Griff."

"Griff?"

Just then, the small frame of a boy came running from the distant. He wore a blue t-shirt with a long sleeve underneath. The small boy waved at Nate as he began to run towards them. Mac's eyes looked puzzled, and a thought had crossed his mind.

"Nate, you do know your not allowed to bring your kids right?"

Mac chuckled at his comment but realized Nate wasn't laughing.

"What are ya talking about? Griff's not my kid!"

Mac looked at Nate with confusion.

"He's not? Then that means…"

Nate chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah silly, Griff is competing with us! Isn't that great?"

Mac's eyes began to twitch as he rephrased Nate's words carefully. He looked up at Nate and gave him a puzzled look.

"You mean to tell me this kid is competing in our circuit?"

Nate was about to respond when suddenly Griff's appearance startled him.

"Hey! Who are you calling a kid?" Griff, crossed arm, stood right in front of Mac, with a solid face. Mac gave the little newcomer a dark look, as he examined him carefully. "How old are you?" He asked, as he carefully continued to study him. It seems as if Griff had forgotten what had happen moments ago as he stood up proudly.

"12, I am 12 years old."

"WHAT?" Mac nearly jumped up from the bench he was sitting as he heard Griff's respond. "Why you little sq-"

Nate grabbed Griff by the hand and pushed him away from Mac, as Mac was beginning to look at Griff forcefully. Nate laughed nervously and stood up.

"I think it's time to go now Griff..."

Griff nodded as he stood behind Nate's tall body, a bit confuse about knowing more about Mac.

"Okay."

The two then started to head towards the entering gates of the park, which were also the exiting gates as well. Mac watched them leave and wondered how old Griff really might be; he was hoping he was at least over 15, even though he highly doubted Griff was lying.

* * *

Kaori looked at her watched as she went into the village to look for Mac. It was nearly 9:30 pm and Kaori had been looking around for Mac a while. Finally, something crossed her mind as she sat outside a Skateboarding Store. She deiced to go inside the skateboarding store and ask if there was a skateboarding park located anywhere near. The owner was kind enough to give Kaori the exact directions making it easier for her to follow. Luckily enough the Stake Park was only about two blocks away so Kaori had hope Mac would be there.

As she was right away the corner now, she spotted two familiar faces from the meeting held earlier today.

"I tell ya Griff, I broke that guy's nose like -"

"Um, excuse me, your Nate Logan, right?" asked Kaori, as she made her way towards Nate and Griff, who were just outside the Skateboarding Park. Nate looked up a bit shocked, knowing well who Kaori Nishidake was. Griff's eyes lighten up as he too knew who she was.

"Uh, yeah I am...Your Miss Kaori Nishsidake, right?" Kaori smiled warmly as she greeted Nate's hand firmly.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you Nate. We didn't really get a change to meet each other earlier did we?"

She ended her statement with a small giggle. Nate chuckled as he rubbed his shaved head and return the warm smile.

"Got that right, Griff here wanted to check out the Skateboarding Park."

Kaori looked down at Griff, who was still looking at Kaori and Kaori only. Kaori smiled as she looked down at the boy.

"Hi there Griff..." She paused, as she was having a hard time pronouncing his name.

"I've heard about you, you're really brave for a 12 year old."

Griff smiled broadly as he heard those words coming out from Kaori Nishdiake herself.

"Well, I try not to brag."

Griff straighten posture, standing broadly with his head held up proudly. Nate sighed at the boy while Kaori remained smiling.

"It's nice to meet you two."

Kaori soon remembered why she had gone to the skateboarding Park and asked Nate if he had spotted anyone from the circuit there.

"Well, uh..."

"We spotted Mac Fraser!" Burst out Griff. He looked like he was more excited then before. Kaori blinked in shock before kneeing down towards Griff. "Is that so..." Kaori sighed as yet another thought crossed her mind. She was really hoping Griff and Mac haven't met during the hours she was searching for him. The Japanese girl stood right up and looked up at Nate.

"Did Mac happen to meet you two?"

Nate's expression changed from considered to curious as he heard Kaori's words. "Yeah...why ya ask?"

Kaori smiled warm-fully at the two as she began to walk pass them and into the skateboarding area. She giggled softly before turning her head to face them. "Let's just say, Mac doesn't settle for the second best."

Kaori's comment left both Nate and Griff wondering what she had met. Nate was about to call her back when suddenly she turns completely around and waves at them.

"It was really nice to meet you two! I can't wait to go up against you soon! Bye Bye now!"

And with that Kaori ran in towards the skateboarding area.

Kaori looked around the area in hopes of finding Mac near by. The park was nearly empty, and the darker it got, the harder it was to look around. Finally, light poles lighten up and you can spot Mac sitting next to one on a bench. Kaori smiled as she spotted him.

"_There_ you are, Mac-kun." said Kaori, as she now was standing right next to him. Mac looked up a bit surprisingly, but nevertheless smiled at the slight of Kaori.

"Hey Kaori, haven't seen you in a while."

He grinned happily as he wrapped his arms around Kaori playfully who was now sitting beside him. She laughed as she pushed Mac away slightly - enjoying the warmth of his body.

"Haha hai hai Mac-kun I missed you too!"

After a while of small talk Kaori deiced to cut to the chase.

"So Mac, have you met any of the other riders?"

Mac swallowed hard as the image of Griff crossed his head.

"Uh, yeah...I met Nate already." Kaori looked at him curiously. "And? Aren't you missing someone?"

Mac sighed knowing perfectly well who Kaori was referring too.

"Your talkin' about Griff aren't ya?" Kaori smiled playfully, sending him her peace sign and looking slightly guilty yet enjoying his indifference.

"Yup yup."

Mac, now looking annoyed, sighed and looked elsewhere.

"Yeah I thought so...that little squat is only 12 years old! Did you know that?"

Mac turned to look at Kaori who had a duh look upon her face. Mac turned to his position and sighed. "I thought no one would beat my age in, at least, not in a few years..." Kaori noticed the sudden disappointment in Mac's voice and smiled sweetly at him. She placed her index finger right in front of her lips to get Mac's attention. "Mac-kun, you may not know this but Griff actually looks up at you, quite a lot."

This brought Mac's attention to Kaori even more as he heard on. Kaori continued.

"Is it not better to have someone admire you now then later? When I first met Griff a while ago I saw the excitement in his eyes as he said your name." Kaori placed her hand down and cheerfully looked at Mac. Mac looked at the ground and thought about what she said.

"..I guess so. But I'm not someone to admire, I haven't done anything productive with my life yet."

This caused Kaori to look down at him in curiosity. She finally smiled and decided to let him figured this one out on his own.

"Hey Mac-kun, have you done any DJ work yet?"

Mac looked up in surprise as Kaori continued.

"The Dayshack is in need of a DJ, and well, I haven't heard you DJ since we were 15..."

Kaori looked up to find a grinning Mac.

"Dawg, my DJ skills have improved since then. You'll be amazed with what I could do with a mic." Kaori's expression soften as she watched Mac's face lighten up.

"Are you considering taking up DJ as a career if snowboarding doesn't work out?"

Mac looked down at her and shrugged. "Maybe. I've always wanted to have a steady job, but having to DJ would be too hard." Kaori smiled.

"Did you know, I've started designing my own backpacks and accessories now?"

"Huh?"

Mac looked at her curiously. Kaori went on.

"I don't know why, but I think that's an interest of mine that I can live by forever."

Kaori's bubbly expression changed to a daydream look.

"I think helping my father with his show really paid off! And he use to say my designs sucked, tee he."

Mac watched Kaori look up into the starry night and played her words over and over...

_"An interest you can live by..."_


	10. Roommates

**Guess My Fantasy **

Mac slapped his head against his pillow as the sound of his alarm clock traveled through his ear holes. It was only 5 AM and Mac had to get up to a required photo shoot. He dragged his feet off as he walked into the bathroom door. Ouch! He rubbed his head gently as he now was fully awake. "That was brutal yo..." He knew today was going to be one heck of a day, for today they would be moving into their new, classier rooms with a circuit roommate. '_Great_.' Thought Mac, as the image of Moby Jones popped into his head. He took a quick shower before choosing his clothes and heading off.

**Chapter 10**: Roommates

The lines couldn't have been any longer, Kaori stood beside the lift line, waiting for Mac's arrival. 

_'Hora Mac, HORA..._'

Mac's figure could be spotted from away; Kaori smiled happily and ran over to him.

"Hey Kaori-"

"Hora Mac-kun!"

Mac didn't even have the chance to speak as Kaori pulled him by the hand and into the nearest gondola. They entered and smiled at one another as the view of Mountain could be seen beautifully down below. They reached the photo shoot just in the neck of time and saw the other riders already there. Unfortunately, Kaori received a call from Japan related to one of her sponsors and wasn't able to come out in all the photo shoots. Mac felt highly doubtful while posing with Allegra and then with Viggo as a group. He wanted to get Viggo off the camera and have the spotlight for him and Allegra only. He found it amusing to find Zoe being shared like a slice of ham in a sandwich as Moby and Psymon posed with her.

Lunch came and Kaori was still no where to be found. Allegra spotted Mac and invited him to eat lunch with her and Viggo instead. Time flew and Mac had to meet his roommate in their new room. He look at his M-COMM and remember all the SSX competitors were now going to have their rooms located in the higher grounds of the hotel. Mac made it his new room and was surprised to already see someone inside. He sighed as he saw who it was.

"You again."

Moby turned from his back to face and chuckled a sour chuckle.

"I ain't happy about this either mate. Just keep things nice and clear and we'll all be ok - oi! What are you doing kid?"

Mac, now standing besides the bed located next to the huge window, moved Moby's things and placed them in the bed located at the other side of the room.

"Yo this bed is more comfy, I'm keeping it!"

Moby's eyes twitched with angry but he maintain his cool and decided to ignore Mac for the rest of the evening; as he already had a plan up his sleeves. Noon came and Mac was left alone to unpack as Moby had already finished. He unpacked his stuff and lay in the bed half undone. He looked outside the window and spotted Kaori entering the hotel. His expression brighten as he ran out the door in hopes of finding her. Moby returned to the room to find Mac's clothes lying in the ground while his boards were mid-way between their beds. Moby shook his head and sighed. _'I knew it...'_

* * *

Allegra opened the door to her room expecting and hoping to be paired up with Kaori as a circuit roommate but ended up with Zoe Payne instead. Zoe turned almost instantly as Allegra stepped inside. Allegra stared at her with amusement; this girl looked like she was on fire just now.

"Oh, it's just you."

Allegra raised her eyebrow and closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, what of it?"

Zoe shook her head, unpacking her punk styled tank tops and ripped jeans.

"Nothin' to think of. I'm just glad it wasn't Elise walking in just now, ya know?"

Zoe only glanced at Allegra slightly as she headed towards her closet to hang some clothes.

Allegra smirked.

"Same here that Canadian stuck up doesn't scare me; she's just all talk and no action."

Allegra's comment made Zoe peek out in curiosity but nevertheless she had to agree with her.

"Yeah I just love to see her stumble down the slopes isn't that the best part of the whole tournament?"

Laughing from Zoe's comment, Allegra headed towards her own closet in the near end of her bed. She began to hang her own her clothes and placed her guitar separately from her luggage. That guitar was something special to her. Zoe finished unpacking completely and shortly after met up with Moby just outside her room. Allegra watched as Moby sent her a glance shortly after leaving with Zoe. Allegra shrugged as she watched them leave, wondering why Moby treated her like she wasn't worthy of being here. _'Guess I'm gonna have to prove my stuff - just like always._'

She sighed at the thought and wondered where Mac was, and who he got paired up with.

"Hopefully Viggo." She said out loud, as she began to snack off some hot Cheetos and turned on the T.V.

* * *

Kaori walked into her new her room slightly bending to the side as to the result for carrying her own luggage and small frame. She opens her door to find her old roommate, Elise Riggs, pampering herself in the room's only mirror.

"Kaori, nice to see you again." Elise said, while still examining herself in the mirror.

"Yes, same here, Elise."

Kaori looked around the room and saw Elise had already claimed the bed next to the room's hugest window, which was the one with the better view. Kaori frowned, but let it go quickly as she watched Elise grab her board.

"Going somewhere, Elise?"

Elise nodded as she opened the front door.

"Yeah, gonna go catch up with an old friend."

She winked at Kaori before heading out the door and into the elevator. Kaori smiled as she waved at Elise. She looked back into the room and sighed. She knew she had to unpack her stuff but somehow she was feeling very lonesome today. After hesitating, Kaori was about to unzip her bag when she suddenly hears a knock at the door.

"Elise?"

Thinking Elise had forgotten something, she walked quickly to open the door for her but was surprised to see Mac panting, and out of breath. She gasped.

"Oh Mac-kun! Are you okay?"

Mac simply grinned as he showed her tiny snack bags full of tiger snacks. Letting himself catch some breath, he fixed his posture and looked straight forward. "May I come in?" A bit overwhelmed, Kaori shook her head and let Mac in. Mac looked around the area and smell in a strawberry scent. He spotted Kaori's stuff in the far end bed and knew what that felt like. "Elise beat you to the better bed, didn't she?" Kaori simply smiled as she made her way towards back her bed. Mac sat in a comfy chair located next to Kaori's bed.

"Oh here, I got ya these." He handled Kaori the tiger treats and grinned. Kaori's face lighten up.

"Ahh, my favorite."

She looked at the tiger treats and then back to Mac.

"Thank you, Mac-kun."

Mac grinned as he mischievously wigged his eyebrows. Kaori slightly blushed and began to feel timid. She moved to her side but maintained her cool. Mac grinned in knowing perfectly how he was making her feel. He stretched his arms and looked around.

"So how did the sponsors call go?"

Kaori looked up from the sheets and smiled, happy Mac was asking her this. "Ah, very good! Some sponsors are actually interested in promoting my designs." Mac smiled while hearing this, yet he couldn't help but feel worthless inside for some reason.

"Really that's great yo...When are ya starting the promoting?"

Kaori sighed as she hugged her pillow, showing a gloomy expression.

"I don't know that yet...but what I do not like is the pleasure I am receiving from the sponsors. I'm already busy as it is back at home..."

She looked at the room's clock as she continued to speak.

"Sometimes, I just wish the SSX circuits could go on forever. But I guess running away is the easy way out..." She snuggled her pillow and sighed, feeling slightly stress and overwhelmed by the media. Mac looked at her image and sighed. He stood up and sat next to her before embracing her in a long hug. This caught Kaori by surprise, making her blush.

"It'll be okay yo, you're Kaori Nishidake. If you can take on Psymon Stark and then you can definitely take on a wild pack of goose heads."

Kaori found Mac's comment strange but thought it was sweet. She smiled as Mac unwrapped his arms around her and sat beside her. She looked up at him sweetly.

"Thank you Mac. I always feel a whole lot better when I'm with you."

Mac's insides scream of joy as he heard Kaori's words. She poked his nose playfully for she was sitting closer to him, almost hip to hip.

"Sooo what are your plans for the future, Mac-kun?"

Mac's amused expression soon changed into a confused one as he heard Kaori. He thought about the conversion Kaori and he had yesterday about working as a DJ and such. He turned his head to Kaori and realized their faces and bodies were really close, causing him to feel nervous. "A-Ah, well, I dunno yet..." he moved his body slightly away from Kaori, looking elsewhere and not directly at her. Kaori pouted at Mac's behavior, upset he had moved away. However, her expression soften as the room went silent. She looked at him curiously before striking a smile.

"Mac-kun should think about something he really likes to do. Something he has a total passion for."

Kaori looked straight forward but her eyes wandered around Mac as she waited for a respond. Mac thought about what she said and knew snowboarding would always be there but...something you can live by your whole life?

He turned to Kaori and smiled as an idea crossed his mind. He grinned as he hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Kaori! I know what I have to do."

Kaori a bit confused, let Mac hold her before watching him race out her door. She walked to the doorway and watched him wait for the elevator. She found herself smiling more then usual as she stood there seeing him from afar. She giggled at herself as she felt silly yet warm. Maybe she wasn't feeling so lonesome after all.


	11. First Step Toward Your Dream

**Guess My Fantasy **

_"Alright, I just got word the SSX competitors are heading into Peak One's Green Base Station area. They should be crankin' up event-wise pretty quick unless, of course - they stop off the lodge for some new gear or uh, go for a freeride. Must be nice, doing what you want, going where you please." _

Mac lowered the volume of this M-comm as he heard Radio Big, the radio station Steven's buddy, _DJ Atomika_ worked on. Mac was actually quite interested in listening to more, as Atomika was once a DJ himself. The SSX crew had just been dropped off into Peak One's back country and was well on their way into doing three of the following: they could head over to the lodge to gear up, go for some freeriding, or scheduling their circuit events. Mac looked around the fresh snow and saw that everyone began to roar off on their own. He spotted Zoe and Moby free riding a while ago, while Nate, Griff, and Elise were heading towards the lodge. Mac looked up at the signs that read, "_Big Air, Race, Slope-style_" and followed them as they lead the directions on where to go. He continued to listen to the radio as he began to see the lodge up ahead.

_"You know, there are so many ways to ride and play around through this SSX circuit - event organizers just sent out a text message giving the low-down on how to advance up the mountain. Do yourself a favor, and check it out." _

**Chapter 11: **First Step toward Your Dream

Mac stopped snowboarding and relaxed his body next to a blue fence with animated allows, which were right besides the Lodge and Transportation locations. He decided to check out the messages and opened them for some info on the Mountain, since he was still slightly confused on what to do and where to go. He looked up and saw Allegra heading towards the Lodge, he was about to call her name until he spotted Viggo grabbing her by the arm and pulling her in the lodge with him. Mac sighed and slightly looking annoyed wondered where to start off first. His mind then traced thoughts of Kaori, and where she might be. _'We were in the same plane just now but..._' He looked around in hopes to find his girlfriend, but sadly she was no where in slight. Before taking one last look, Mac entered the lodge and decided to buy some new gear before finalizing his event schedule for Peak One.

* * *

Kaori, now finishing her argument with Psymon Stark, roar off the opposite side of her foe and into Peak One's Green Station area. She looked at her M-Comm puzzled, before turning the volume up and listening to DJ Atomika. She sighed as she rested just outside the Lodge's stairs._ 'I wonder where Mac is? Baka Psymon! Always distracting me_.' She pouted as her small body lean against the lodge's walls. She turned up the volume even more as she wanted to get her mind of her foe.

_"...And Mac Fraser is in our competitor spotlight. Seems Mac's skills off the Mountain are gettin' him some well and deserve hype."_

Obliviously drawn to her attention, Kaori tune up the volume more in order to hear what Atomika was saying about Mac.

_"Fans of his DJ work are lining up well and advanced as he plays back to back shows tonight at the Dayshack. You know I'll be there."_

Kaori lower the volume of her M-Comm as Atomika finished his sentence. Kaori couldn't help but smile, she was happy to be hearing Mac would be DJing again. She remembered two years ago Mac have told her he wanted to be a '_World Class DJ'_ and travel all around the world! But was surprised to hear Mac wasn't so sure about that anymore or so she thought. She entered the lodge and found Mac, sitting in a round table with Allegra while Viggo looked at some gear and clothing at the other side of the lodge. She smiled to herself as she made her way towards Mac.

"Mac-kun!" called out Kaori, as she waved animatedly towards his direction while walking calmly. Mac looked up from his drink and grinned at the slight of Kaori. His heart began racing, he was beginning to feel a little intense. Allegra narrowed her eyes elsewhere as she already knew who it was. She couldn't help but feel annoyed, even though she wished she didn't, because Kaori was a good friend of her's.

"Kaori! Where have you been girl? I was lookin' for ya!"

She smiled sweetly as Mac hugged her by surprised. She looked down at Allegra who smiled warmfully at her. Kaori, pushing Mac back to his seat gently, smiled in return and said, "Good Morning Allegra. How are you today?"

Allegra smiled but still felt her stomach performing somersaults on the inside.

"Oh, good mornin' to ya too! Just here...waiting for Viggo to finish gearin' up...and also keeping Mac some company."

She ended her sentence with a bitter tone but grinned. Kaori only smiled upset and turned to look at Mac.

"Mac-kun I am so glad you're going to be performing at the Dayshack tonight."

Mac blushed as he watched Kaori be so excited over something he was doing. For some reason, he felt really good on the inside.

"Heh, yeah...I took the position. Might as well have some fun doing what I love to do right?"

Kaori smiled, nodding happily at Mac. Allegra sighed, looking around and spotted Viggo, who finally was returning to the table. She stood up, causing both Mac and Kaori to stare at her.

"Viggo's coming, I should get goin'..." She began to walk off but Kaori called her out.

"Ne Allegra! We are still going shopping tomorrow, right?"

Allegra turned back and gave Kaori a thumb up before dragging a clueless Viggo out the doors. Allegra wasn't much into shopping, but Kaori have convinced her to go shopping with her the other day, and she couldn't say no. Kaori waved goodbye at Allegra and Viggo before turning back to face Mac. They talked for a while before deciding to head out but were surprised to see so many fans outside the lodge. They spend some time with their fans before heading separate ways and choosing their events.

Mac felt so good today. He had his day planned out and was anxious to be showing off his DJ skills tonight at the Day shack. Wanting to practice some more before getting serious with events, Mac went freeriding on Peak One's back country, 'Happiness' and enjoyed the fresh power below him. He listened to the songs that played during the Radio before choosing his own music. Nearly half way done from the course, Mac spotted Griff snowboarding a little ahead of him with surprisingly no Nate. Wanting to know just how good his kid really was, Mac hid behind some bushes covered with snow, and observed Griff performing tricks in a high ramp over and over again. Griff wore a pair of goggles, which looked a little too big on him, along with a fat, yet comfy looking winter sweater. Mac laughed as Griff failed to land a trick, which caused his face to take most of the landing. He lowered his laugh as he noticed Griff began to look around quickly, taking the huge goggles off and covering them with snow. Mac looked puzzled, not noticing anything wrong with the goggles Griff wore only that they were simply too big for Griff to wear. Rolling his eyes, Mac stood up and approached the 12 year old.

"Gotta hide these, gotta hide these..."

"Hey! Your Griff right?"

Griff looked up from the covered snow to find Mac Fraser, standing right in front of him. His expression changed from worried-like to excitement as he realized who it was.

"Mac Fraser? Oh man you're my idol!"

Mac almost give him a warm smile as he remembered what Kaori had told him yesterday but that warm smile didn't last as he flashed a mischievous grin.

"You, me, back country race, now."

Griff's eyes nearly lighten up as he heard Mac's words. He nodded and with a grin from ear to ear, roar up the highest they could go.

"Your soooo on! I'm so gonna wipe your butt!"

Mac chuckled at the Griff's comment before also heading up next to him. This was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

Nate and Elise sat in the far end of one of the lodge's tables as they greeted their fans. Over the time of preparation for this year's circuit, Elise had found out her and Nate shared some common interests, including competitions she had entered from the past.

"Really? You were really there? I never saw you."

Elise said calmly, as she signed one of her fan's snowboards.

Nate grinned before chuckling happily and stretching out his arms.

"You bet I was there! I won second place! If only you weren't there..."

Elise lifted her eyebrows and looked at Nate; a strange smirk was beginning to form across her face.

"Well, here's your chance to redeem yourself."

She said, eying the gear across the room and posters posted up from the SSX competitors. Nate smiled.

"I'm more then really for this competition - or I ain't a Mountain Man mysel-"

Just at that moment, an upset Griff stormed into the lodge, causing many fans to go '_awww_' along the way out of the lodge. Both Nate and Elise turned their attention towards the boy, wondering what was wrong.

"What's wrong little man?" asked Nate, as he patted Griff's shoulder and made space for Griff to sit.

Griff crossed his arms and pouted.

"I just lost a race against Mac "Smack" Fraser, that's what! I was so sure I could beat him..."

Elise and Nate exchanged glances before turning their attention towards Griff.

"Say Griff, who challenged who for this race?"

Griff looked up at Elise and suddenly smiled, barely realizing she was there.

"He challenged me first. I dunno why he doesn't like me."

Nate shook his head while Elise began to chuckle, causing Nate and Griff to look at her oddly.

"What's so funny?"

Elise shook her head.

"Nothing really. I just find it amusing Mac would get upset over something like this."

This caused Nate and Griff even more confusion as they waited for Elise to fully recover from her laughter.

Elise looked at them and explained.

"Mac's always had this thought that just because he's the youngest competitor to even enter the circuit; he's the best snowboarder out there."

Elise said, with an annoyed tone as she fixed her shirt and took a sip of her drink.

She looked at Griff and smiled.

"I'm so glad you put him in his place Griff that should hype him down."

"Actually..." Griff lowered his head as Elise and Nate looked at him.

"I don't know if you heard me right Elise, I raced him, but I didn't beat him..."

* * *

'_Wow, that kid actually almost beat me, good thing I had my music on._'

Mac came out from his shower feeling hype up. Moby wasn't around so he had the room to himself, he beat a 12 year old which made his ego boost over 9000 AND he had a Big Air event later today. '_Not to mention the Day shack later today!_'

He rubbed his damp hair with his towel and put on his boxers before lying in his bed. He felt like he could just go to sleep like this with just his boxers, he liked the cold air coming from his window but knew he didn't want to get sick on the first day of events. He looked at his clock and noticed he still had time before the Big Air event. Mac looked at the ceiling with boredom; Kaori was probably out getting her schedule set up for upcoming events such as Allegra.

_'Allegra_...'

Mac's thoughts soon turned to Allegra. It had been a while seen the both had actually hanged out together like the good old days. Now, it was impossible to feel the same way because deeper emotions were in the way. Mac couldn't understand why, but he felt his heart skip a beat as a image of Allegra skateboarding downtown side him back home popped into his mind. '_I really miss her...but why does it hurt to have thoughts of her?_' Mac also couldn't understand this guilty feeling he got every time he thought of her. A feeling both of excitement, and regret filled his brain.

He tossed his body to the right side and tried not to think about his childhood friend.

'_Things between us are great right now, yet, why do I...'_

His thoughts were rudely interrupt from loud laughter coming from outside.

Mac quickly got up and peeked outside to see who this was. His eyes rolled with slight annoyance as he saw who it was.

Viggo.

"So I told him to pass me the ketchup..."

Allegra's attention dozed off as she spotted Mac standing at his door way, watching her and Viggo laughing and what seemed, _flirting_ with each other. She stopped in her tracks, causing Viggo to glace up and look at her direction. His eyes met with Mac, and a friendly grin was beginning to form across his face.

"Hey Mac!"

Viggo let go of Allegra, as he previously had his arm around her shoulder, and began to approach Mac's direction. Allegra tried to pull Viggo back, but it was simply too late.

"What up brotha?" Viggo, now standing only a few feet away from Mac, straighten his posture and placed his hands on his pockets. Mac snapped out of his daze and turned to face Viggo. He forced a smile as he saw Allegra coming closer.

"Hey guys...hangin' out or what?"

Viggo simply grinned while Allegra remained silent.

"Yeah," said Viggo, as he turned to peek at Allegra before returning his attention back to Mac.

Mac's grip slightly increases though it didn't show on the surface.

"So you guys comin' to my show tonight?"

As soon those words came out of his mouth, he couldn't help but feel regretful as he knew he would be inviting Viggo too. Viggo was about to respond when Allegra suddenly came closer and nodded quickly, a glow almost shining in her eyes.

"Yeah definitely! You know I never miss your shows."

This made Mac feel at ease as he watched Viggo's goofy expression suddenly changed.

"I'm glad Allegra, we're gonna be jammin'!"

Allegra grinned.

"Yeah for sure! I haven't jammed to one of your tunes since like, 12th grade!"

"Ahem..."

Both Mac and Allegra turned to face Viggo, who made his presence known as the two other teens had made him feel like a third wheel. He waved his hand while smiling.

"Uh hellllllo. I'm here too."

Allegra laughed and quickly punched Viggo stomach.

"Haha that's you alright...always ruining the moment." said Allegra, who was now eying Viggo as she spoke quietly, almost in whisper. Mac didn't exactly understand Allegra's wording, but nevertheless was happy to be talking to her again. Viggo remained quiet as he exaggerated the pain his stomach had received from Allegra's punch. Mac rolled his eyes and returned to his conversion with Allegra.

"So Big Al, tonight, ya down?"

Allegra looked up at Mac feeling very happy - it had been a while since Mac had called her _'Big Al'_.

She grinned before winking at Mac.

"I'm totally in, _big time_."

* * *

Afternoon came and it was time for Mac to go to Peak One's _Crow's Nest_, where the first heat was about to begin. As Mac approached the starting gates he could hear the woman's voice through the speaker, announcing his arrival. To his far left side of the two starting gates stood Griff, stretching out his small body and in the other side, was Zoe, who was on one knee looking around cautiously for the next competitor. Mac shook his head as he approached his two competitors and took a look at the current scores for the course in the leader boards.

Crow's Nest

_Big Air_

_Qualifier Heat One Standings _

_**Griff - 60020**_

_**Zoe - 48480**_

_**Kaori - 23420 **_

_**Viggo - 14820**_

_**Elise - 6240**_

_**Mac - TBA**_

Mac noticed the current scores and thought these would be easy to beat. He also noticed Kaori's score and felt a little bad. With a grin from ear to ear Mac zipped his boot onto his board and prepared himself in the starting gate. He knew there were fans watching as he could spot the newly made bench buildings with see through glass. He smirked as he began to see flashes of cameras go on through the glass windows.

"Don't blow it Mac."

Mac turned to look at Zoe, who had her arms crossed.

Mac simply nodded before looking at Griff, who gave him a half friendly smile.

_'Today's sponsor is the Day Shack."_

Mac could heard once again the woman's voice has the gates went open at the court of three. He quickly pushed himself forward in order to get speed and momentum.

_'Alright, here goes!_'

He began his run with a 360 backflip followed by a small Shifty. As he got closer to the first ramp, Mac knew he had to get Big Air time in order to score a higher score then his competitors, since the course was so small in length. But he also wanted to go up high so his fans could see him through the glass windows. He wanted the cameras to capture it all!

Mac slowly began to gain speed as he pushed his body forward and it was until he was right at the tip of the ramp that he made a jump for it. The crowd went wild as they saw just how high he really was. Hyped up from all the excitement, Mac yelled out, "Taking this higher!" as he performed his singular trick "_Walking the Dog_" with mostly front and back flips. Mac could feel his heart rate increase as he saw just high he really was. He could see the mountain highway and a bridge up ahead. He grinned to himself as he spotted the bridge. _'My next target_.' He thought, as he noticed the two upcoming ramps. Deciding to take the lower ramp, Mac score up high as he yet again was getting full face time with the sky. This time, he performed a simple misty mute followed by Indy. He smiled as he landed the trick perfectly.

"Should see me on the mic!"

Mac threw his hands up in the air doing a number one sign with both hands. He finished his run by landing on the first blue rail he spotted with directed him to the finish area. Fireworks went off as he passed the finishing line and spotted to greet his fans. He looked at the leader boards and saw he had automatically been passed by the judges into the third heat which would be held tomorrow right after the second heat. Mac grinned happily as he saw his opponents' expressions. _'I'm the king of this peak!_'

He couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by it all, it was all just too easy.

Meanwhile, up in the starting gates stood Zoe, Griff, and Elise, half annoyed and half impressed with what they had just seen.

"On no." said Elise, shaking her head while covering her face.

"What? What is it?" asked Griff, who was more interested at looking at Elise then Mac at the moment.

"It's that look," said Zoe, who still had her arms crossed and a solid expression written upon her painted face.

Griff looked at Zoe in confusion before looking back at Mac.

"What do you mean?" He asked, nudging on Zoe's pants.

"It's that look, the look of annoyance, and cockiness all rolled up in one."

* * *

Night time arrived and Mac couldn't help but feel such great power within him. He felt energized, ready. This was definitely what he needed after a few weeks of emotional betrayals. _'Now it's time to amaze them all.'_ He prepared himself for his first show tonight at the day shack. He had a feeling it was going to be a good night.

* * *

The Dayshack was full of people and flashing lights. Kaori felt herself turn red as she was beginning to have hard time breathing. She looked around and noticed several other SSX competitors were there as well. She spotted Elise, Nate, Viggo...

_'I wonder if Allegra is here?' _

Kaori decided to take a seat alone in a nearby booth. She looked at the main stage and saw local DJs and MCs pumped up the music. She smiled to herself as she began to wonder about Mac. She was excited to be hearing Mac DJ again after so long. Her thoughts were interrupts as someone called her name.

"Hey Kaori."

She turned to find Allegra standing only a few feet away from her. Allegra grinned as she waved at her.

"Your here to see Mac too, right?"

Allegra took a seat next to Kaori as she too waited for Mac to arrive. Kaori smiled and started to make conversion with her friend but still felt slightly awkward.

"So Kaori I didn't know you were really into this type of thing."

Allegra twirled her straw around her cup of juice as she looked up at Kaori. Kaori slightly smiled but didn't really know what to respond to that. For some reason that comment had bugged her insides.

Finally, Kaori looked up from her drink and said, "Well, I haven't heard Mac DJ since the last circuit so I am very anxious to see him perform tonight."

Allegra quickly nodded.

"Same here, I remember when we would jam to his tracks back home. Oh how I miss those days."

Kaori watched as Allegra began to daydream. Kaori suddenly wanted to know more about Mac's past, the Mac Kaori didn't know of.

"...It must of been fun." she said, rather lamely.

"Oh yeah," said Allegra.

"Sometimes we would skateboard to his tracks too. His music just has this amazing groove to it."

Kaori lowered her head silently and drank from her cup. Thoughts of Mac and her were beginning to take place. The way she saw it, Mac and her were complete opposites. They both share the love for snowboarding but had very different point of views in everything else, while he and Allegra were like one. But even if everything was like this, something inside Kaori still wanted to be part of Mac's dreams. She was about to say something when the lights suddenly turn dark, and the spotlight was brought into the main stage, while one locate MC stood.

The MC announced Mac's arrive and the crowd nearly went wild! Kaori couldn't believe so many people had showed up, but then again, Mac has many fans outside the snowboarding biz.

"Ladies and Gents, introducing SSX champ himself, Mac Fraser!"

The fans screamed of excitement as Mac approached the front center area of the stage. He waved at his fans as a grin made up of both praise and excitement began to form across his face. Allegra watched as many fans, especially girls, began to scream Mac's name. She felt her insides flip and wondered if Kaori had felt the same feeling of jealous too. She turned and spotted her but Kaori showed no signs of jealousy or annoyance. Allegra took a sip off her drink before looking at Mac once again.

As the crowd settled down, Mac began to play his own tracks along with some remixes pf songs by DJ Carl Cox, one of Mac's favorite DJs. The discs began spinning and Mac feel that satisfied feeling flow all over his body. Everyone was beginning to dance and Mac could tell this was going to be one hell of a night! He looked up from his DJ set and saw a young looking man with a cap on that say, "Atomika" approach him slowly. He instantly knew that was DJ Atomika, who had stated in a podcast early that he'll be there. He smiled as Atomika sent him a thumbs up.

This was a strange, yet, happy feeling for Mac. He hadn't felt his way since the last time he played a show. He loved the praise and joy he was receiving from the fans. He was realizing this truly was his dream. He loved everything about being a DJ. He loved the beat of sounds, the spinning discs, the mics, but best of all, he loved to see the people, dancing to his groove and having a good time. It's as if a flame of fire had lighten up an old passion inside his heart, and he never wanted to blow it off. Mac felt like the happiest guy on the earth as he kept spinning his disc and listened closely to the beat it made through the big headphones he wore. He felt like he had forgotten all his problems and was in a perfect world.

Spotting several of his fellow competitors made Mac smile, he had no idea they loved to dance - especially to _his_ music. His eyes stopped on Allegra and Kaori, who were enjoying themselves and dancing side by side. He felt a sudden glow as he watched his two best friends dance so happily and carefree. This feeling then began to vanish into something else as past memories of him and Allegra began to occur inside his head. These thoughts faded away as Kaori suddenly waved at him, sending him a warm smile. He then felt warm and clam, but his heart was still beating as fast as ever. Shortly after, Allegra also spotted him and waved at him animatedly; causing his heart to beat even faster.

As the background music began to fade, everything began to come into place and into view.

At that moment, Mac was left realizing he had fallen, for his two best friends.


	12. Avoidance

**Guess My Fantasy **

Tired and confused, Mac returned to his hotel room without saying a word to either Allegra or Kaori that night; his knees would weaken each time he tried to approach them.

Both girls were left wondering where Mac had gone, and why he didn't speak a word to them that night. He could feel his heart aching as various images of both Allegra and Kaori ran through his mind this feeling of frustration was overwhelming, it's as if he had fallen into a deep hole that kept going in circles, and never stopped. As the night sky began to bring more and more darkness into his room, Mac held his pillow tightly, before falling asleep soundly.

**Chapter 12**: Avoidance

Kaori woke to the sun's warm rays feeling refreshed and ready. After spending some time in the Day-shack dancing, she felt a bit tired, but nevertheless ready for whatever the day had to offer. Yet, Kaori couldn't help but feel slightly upset, she's wanted to spend time with Mac yesterday, and congratulate him for his first debut at Big Mountain. She wondered if this is what it's like being in a relationship, and more important, what should a girlfriend do in her situation?

Her frown soon turned upside down as Mac's glowing face from yesterday crossed her mind. She had never seen Mac be so happy. It made her feel somewhat energized each time he crossed her mind.

Kaori held her bed sheets up to cheeks as a blushy face could be see forming in her face.

"Mac-kun..."

After a few seconds of thinking, she snapped out of her daze, stood up and began searching for today's outfit.

* * *

Allegra looked at her M-COMM as she stood alone in Peak 1's back-country. She got up extra early today in hopes of catching up with Mac and hoping to spend sometime alone with him. _'I really miss that...' _Allegra thought about last night, and how Mac was nowhere in sight. The last thing she remembered was spotting Mac waving at Kaori and her._ 'He looked in a good mood but...'_

Allegra sighed as she removed her beanie and wiped off some fresh powder from her shoulders. She looked up at the sky and realized the skies were clear today._ 'Not a cloud in the sky... What a shame.' _She thought as she stripped her boots into her board, beginning to ride through the glowing tunnels of Big Mountain. She frowned at the lovely slight, wishing Mac was riding beside her.

_'Mac...__**where**__ are you?'_

* * *

Mac stepped into the starting gates of Crow's Nest feeling a bit unusual. It's not like his heat was next or anything, but he felt this was the best way to release his stress and unbearable emotions. The area was completely empty. No crowds, no judges, no competitors...just Mac and the area.

He practiced the area for hours; hoping none of the other competitors would come and ruin his peace. As he reached the bottom of the run, he just kept going at it, starting over and over again, improving nothing but his skills, and avoiding certain emotions that kept racing through his mind. Deciding to take a break and catch some air, he sat on the benches next to the starting gates alone. This was soon interrupted as he spotted a figure approaching the area.

Oh great.

It was none other then Viggo.

Mac moved his head elsewhere as Viggo was now closer in view. Wishfully thinking wasn't enough, for Viggo had spotted Mac and was now calling after him. Mac turned, showing his best forced smile and waved.

"Hey, you."

"Mac! Just the guy I've been looking up!"

Mac sat back as his eyes met with Viggo's. Since when does Viggo need Mac around so much? Showing a confused expression, Mac sat straight and looked at Viggo.

"Something wrong?"

Viggo looked at him and chuckled, trying to avoid eye contract with him.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about Allegra."

Mac's insides began to burn as Viggo mentioned Allegra. He lowered his head and listened.

"Yeah...well, what about Al?"

The young DJ's unusual behavior caused Viggo to look at him curiously; this however, was not visible to Mac.

"Well um, I was wondering...what type of guys does Allegra go for?"

"_WHY_?"

"Oh, uh...I kinda wanted to ask her out." Viggo rubbed the back of his head nervously, but noticed Mac's stare was still lower. He looked at him mischievously and went on.

"You see Mac; I'm sorta a geek in disguise, and well Allegra now there's a girl worth fighting for." Viggo peek a look at Mac in hopes of some brutal reaction, but nothing. He made an irritated face before continuing.

"With you and Kaori going out, I thought we could all double date, you know?"

This was the last Mac could take. As he sat there listening to Viggo, he was more then convinced that the fact of Allegra dating another guy annoyed him greatly. He held his tempter for too long and couldn't take it any longer.

"Listen, Viggo - Al doesn't go for guys like you, so give up!" barked Mac, standing up furiously without thinking of what he was saying. He turned back at Viggo and growled.

"Now get off my property man, I got a Big Air event to win!"

Viggo snort loudly, since when does Mac go around claiming event grounds and get away with it? He's no Peak Boss. However, that reaction was as expect to Viggo. He sighed and muttered a few things before going on to his own event.

"Just don't hurt the girls - you might end up losing more then you think."

Unaware to Viggo, Mac caught a few of his words, which left him wondering if Viggo knew something he wasn't suppose to know.

* * *

Allegra looked around the starting gates of Snow Jam as she stretched out her muscles. Her race was about to begin, and she was anxious to see who she was going to compete against.

"Bonjour,, Allegra!"

Allegra nearly jumped forward as Psymon startled her from behind. She gasped and turned quickly around, frowning at the slight. She looked at Psymon and growled.

"What was that for? Freak."

"Gezz just a little warm up..."

Psymon looked at her innocently before walking ahead and talking to Zoe. Allegra raised an eyebrow as the thought of Psymon's greeting troubled her.

"_Bonjour?"_

But her thoughts and concerns soon vanished as Griff called her name. She walked over to the 12 year and laughed at first glance.

"Griff, what are you doing?"

She looked down at a mouthful Griff, candy rippers all over the ground covered by snow. He looked up at Griff with a spark in his eyes.

"I can't wait to race you Big Al! Boy, you'll see my good points."

Griff sent her a cute smile, causing Allegra to laugh before patting his head.

"Good luck Griff, your gonna need it going against me."

"As if."

Allegra turned to the figure of Elise Riggs, who was only a few feet away from Griff and herself.

"Elise!"

Griff quickly ran over to the bombshell, offering her some candy. Elise looked down with a bit of annoyance showing on her surface. However, her face form a sweet smile towards the end. "No thanks, a girl's gotta keep her figure."

She looked up from Griff and looked at Allegra, who was giving her the stink eye. She smirked.

"But you know, maybe Allegra could use some of those, it's not like she has a figure to worry about."

Allegra's hands form into fists asshe heard the model speak. She was about to confront her when suddenly she felt someone pull her back. She turned to see who this was.

"Viggo?"

Viggo held her tightly, pulling her back more and more, causing Elise to chuckle from amusement. Of course, this only angered Allegra more.

"Let me go!"

"Allegra, clam down. If you start fights you'll get kicked out, remember?"

Allegra stopped her struggling and rephrased his words carefully. She knew he was right, but she couldn't help but feel like punching someone right now.

After calming down, Viggo let go and sighed.

"Come on, the race is about to begin. Focus on getting Elise there."

Allegra nodded, following Viggo closely behind and into the starting gates. She looked over at Elise, who was two gates away from her. Allegra muttered a few things out before looking straight forward again; she was ready to take someone down.

* * *

As the starting gates began to full up, while judges mumbled among themselves - Mac could feel the pressure stick to him like glue as Heat Three of the big air event began. After watching competitors dominate in Heat Two, Mac was more an aware of his competitors' abilities.

He let out a low sigh before zipping his boots to his board.

"Here comes the Mac Attack!"

* * *

"Allegra Savaguess is in fourth place!"

Pasting the first checkpoint of the race, Allegra grinned at the huge circular shape snow ramp ahead; she had never seen one of those before and was quite amaze at what the event organizers could pull off. Springing mind -air, she performed two of the more difficult tricks - called _Uber Tricks_ among the competitors and hardcore fans- one being the _Torpedo_ while the other was called _Mattrickulater_.

"100% Unbelievable!" shouted joyfully Allegra, as she landed her tricks and waved at the screaming fans as she passed by.

Now approaching the fog patches in the forest area, the 18 year old rebel jumped off another ramp before balancing her weight on her board, after all, that was a very high jump.

_'Whoa, that was close_.'

She entered the fog patches realizing her M-COMM had lost singular from the Radio, which was currently playing one of her favorite songs. _'Damn!_' She thought, as the song began to fade from her earplugs into static noise. Curving around the corner, Allegra spotted a blue sign that read _"Out of Bounds"_ and without hesitation, broke the plastic glass, taking the shortcut she suspected, would lead her to first place.

Failing to grind a blue rail above a long log, Allegra fell a few feet under, returning her back to the regular path. Allegra had the worse of luck, or so she had thought - as she landed in front of a startled Elise Riggs.

Smirking, Allegra turned back and taunted, "See ya tomorrow!"

Elise rolled her eyes in respond, boosting ahead of her competition.

Feeling so satisfied, Allegra boosted ahead with confidence, making it through the foggy scene and taking the led from Elise, placing her ahead of the pack.

Reaching 70% of the course, Allegra grinned happily and balanced herself on the blue rail she was currently grinding on. The rail led her to grind above three billboards, which then directed her towards a short log. She fell downward from there and thought it was time for her to perform her latest creation, "Capo".

"No one can top this!"

Shouting with full on excitement, Allegra finished her trick and boosted forward. Passing the four small snow ramps, Allegra grinned at her fans as she continued to snowboard ahead. Performing her final trick, Allegra jumped off the final ramp and pasted the finished line, landing her on top of the leader-boards.

'_Awesome! I'm going to the semi-finals._' Thought Allegra, as she smiled from relief, waving at her fans calmly. She watched as the next riders pasted the finish line. Psymon coming in Second, and Elise finishing in third.

Flashing an obnoxious grin, Allegra turned to Elise, holding her laughter at a covered up snow angel. Elise glanced up, shaking the power off of her slim body.

"I won't be forgetting this."

* * *

Mac looked up at the leader boards with ease, knowing already what the judges were gonna score him. Zoe shook her head from afar, aware of Mac's ego raising.

"Oh man, what are we gonna do with him?"

* * *

"ALLEGRA!"

Allegra turned from her walk to the slight of flushed Kaori. She smiled half heartily as she looked at the Japanese girl.

"Hey Kaori, what's up?"

Kaori gave Allegra a confused look at first, but her expression quickly changed as she laughed lightly.

"We were gonna go shopping today, were we not?"

Allegra reacted quickly, remembering the time she agreed she would go shopping with Kaori.

"Oh right!"

Kaori looked slightly uneasy, but boarded with her down the peak, until reaching their destination, which was the lodge location in the Green Base Station area. During their run down the peak, both girls were silence, only talking here and there very once in a while. Something about each other's company felt strange today, something was missing. Ultimately, both entered the lodge with one thought in mind, where was Mac?


	13. Shopping Spree Blues

**Guess My Fantasy**

**Chapter 13**: Shopping Spree Blues

Waiting in line to pay for a few t-shirts was not Allegra's idea of fun. The lodge was extremely packed, and with Allegra and Kaori there, it only made it worse. A few fans of the tour approached them once in a while, making chit-chat, taking photographs. Allegra was beginning to feel surrounded and bottled up, she was about to explore.

Of course, being part of a huge event such as the SSX tour had its advantages. The SSX girls were offered opportunities to cut in line many times before, but Kaori always insisted that it was fine. She refused to be treated any differently for being famous. Allegra thought she was silly. At one point she began to feel irritated by Kaori's kind matter, mumbling things as fans paid for their things while she was still waiting in line.

"May I see what you got, Allegra?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Allegra reached for her bag, showing Kaori two t-shirts and a pair of pink snow boots. This caught Kaori by surprise; she never thought Allegra would like the color pink or ever wear anything involving it. She had to admit, Allegra's pink snow boots were cute.

"I like your snow boots Allegra." said Kaori, in a clam tone.

"They are very cute."

Suddenly Allegra felt her face redden. Feeling a bit ashamed and out of place with those pink snow boots at hand.

"Ahaha thanks Kaori..." Flushed, she shrugged her shoulders helplessly and smiled at Kaori.

"This isn't really my type of thing, ya know? Shopping and all."

Kaori nodded slowly as she rephrased Allegra's words to fully understand.

"Yes, I could tell Allegra did not want to go shopping with me at first..." Kaori placed her bag of clothing on top of the cashier's counter, greeting the cashier with a friendly smile before turning back at an embarrass Allegra.

"But you had fun! Did you not?"

Allegra quickly looked at Kaori and smiled.

"Yeah! I did..." she said, thinking over the time spend with Kaori and realizing she did have fun, a _lot_ actually. Despite the long lines, Allegra found herself enjoying Kaori's company today, and doing normal, girl stuff she probably would never do at home. It felt good to have a girlfriend for once, she was so use to spending so much time with boys, creating chaos, she had forgotten what it felt like to be a girl and do girl things. Shopping wasn't that bad.

"I don't like waiting though." said a smiling Allegra. She paid for her clothing and turned to Kaori as she thanked the cashier.

"But I did enjoy my company! Thanks for asking me to come with ya, it was fun."

Allegra grinned at Kaori and Kaori smiled in reply. Although she was skeptical of Kaori's sudden offer to go shopping with her at first, she was glad she agreed to it. She remembered all sources of things began racing through her head that day. Like, why would Kaori want to go shopping with her?

Was she trying to get into Allegra's head?

Did you know about her and Mac's kiss?

Was she trying to break her bond with Mac up?

Looking back, Allegra thought it was stupid. _'How could I even think Kaori could be that evil?_' She questioned herself and just couldn't find an answer. She turned Kaori, who was talkingin Japanese with someone over her cell phone. Allegra smiled. _'Kaori's such a sweetheart. I'm so pathetic sometimes..._'

The two teens then deiced to go to a nearby coffee shop they had overheard Moby talk about. They drunk their cups calmly and talked about several things. Things like snowboarding tricks, their newly bought clothing, Psymon, heck even about Elise! But Allegra, along with Kaori, were hoping to ignore any kind of talk about Mac. They sat in the shop's outer tables, little puffs of wind blowing as they spoke or even breathed.

During the time there, Kaori noticed the large speakers located on the inner and outer corners of the shop. They listened to few songs being played before DJ Atomika made his appearance.

_"Your back, with EA Radio Big! It's time for a little SSX street talk..."_

Both girls quickly lowered their voices, signaling each other to be quiet and listen to the scoop up ahead. Allegra was hoping to hear something awful about Elise, while Kaori wondered if Psymon had created mayhem somewhere.

_"You know, the vibe around town, is that Mac Fraser is gettin' a little big for his breaches. Seems Mac feels the real estate on Peak 1 as his own personal jibbing grounds. I guarantee, this, is going to get interesting. Now for today's weather..." _

As Atomika's voice began to fade away from both Kaori and Allegra, the two went flat silence - Feeling awkward bring anything related to Mac, and not even knowing why. After several seconds of hesitation, Kaori sat straight, ready to say something to Allegra, when suddenly, she turns to the voice of Nate Logan, who was calling the girls from afar.

"Nate?"

Allegra stood up from her seat, squinting eyes to make Nate visible.

"Nate? Hey Nate! Over there!"

She called him over quickly, almost rushed. Yet she felt a bit relief he had entered the coffee shop in the neck of time. Who knows what Kaori would have said, or what she would have responded.

Kaori sat on her seat feeling at bit at ease herself. She had no idea what she was going to tell Allegra a few seconds ago, and for some strange reason, she got the impression it might of had something to do with Mac. The three snowboarding pros then sat down and talked some more. After a good thirty minutes, Kaori was beginning to feel out of place, as Allegra and Nate talked about things she had never heard of before - she was feeling like the odd card out. To make things worse, the coffee manger walked up to them, informing them there is a snowstorm ahead. He told them they should get in doors. Kaori looked at her right and watch the scenario of soft snow felling. What snow storm?

"What? There's no snow storm." aggressively answered Allegra, refusing to go in doors.

"C'mon dudette, we have to go inside."

Nate tried to convince Allegra several times to come in doors, but she kept refusing. In the end, Kaori and Nate went inside, but after watching Allegra put up a fight against the unbearable weather, Nate joined Allegra every now and then making chit chat along the way.

* * *

"Seems like there's a snow storm outside." commented Zoe, taking in-between bites of her burrito. Elise growled at Zoe's comment, another great day ruined for the stupidest of reasons. _Great_, she thought. _Now I'm stuck here with the ridiculous trio_. Her eyes wandered around the table, she found Zoe annoying, sure. But watching Psymon eat was utterly gross as watching Luther sleep in the hotel's couches. She turned her back at the group and pushed her plate of food forward.

"This blows. Now I'm stuck here with pig number one, and pig number two." she said, as she took out a mirror and fixed her front bangs. Her eyes pointed to Psymon and Zoe, who where fighting over the last piece of bread stick.

Moby chuckled. He looked around the Big Mountain hotel's cafeteria before taking a bite off his own burrito. He looked at Zoe and Psymon and rolled his eyes lightly.

"No one's forcing ya to be here, mate." He looked at Elise and grinned.

She rolled her eyes and began looking around the area, in hopes of spotting someone more pleasant to accompany her. After scanning the huge room firmly, she realized there was no point in trying. After the snow storm had hit hard, most people were probably inside their hotel rooms. There was only a few people currently dinning in the cafeteria, but sadly, there wasn't anyone Elise knew. But not all was a lost cause, her eyes finally stopped at the sight of an unreadable Mac, sitting only a few tables in front of them.

Then it hit her.

Elise now had a second mission to accomplish before this tour was over. Be a Peak Boss, or how she puts it, Peak _Goddess_. She had a mind set goal to complete. After hearing DJ Atomika announce Mac's ridiculous challenge for peak boss, she knew she wanted to surpass all her competitors and crowd herself the next big thing to hit this mountain. She wanted something bigger, something more challenging, she wanted to be queen of all three peaks baby - And taking on Mac wouldn't get her there - she'll only be achieving as Peak One Boss, which was such a small award for a diva like her.

Biting her bread stick slowly, she looked at her fellow competitors and advanced in conversation.

"So, what do you guys have to say about Mac's ridiculous announce about Peak Boss?"

She asked with such a sweet tone, it caused the others to shiver a bit. Having Elise talk ever so sweetly was creeping Psymon out, Moby just stared at her for a few seconds before rolling his eyes and snapping the last bread piece from Psymon. Meanwhile, Zoe studied Elise carefully before turning to face Moby, who responded to Elise's question rather calmly.

"Can't say I'm not surprise. The kid's a handful, should have seen our room has year."

"I think we should do something about it." she Elise, in her back to normal tone.

Pysmon raised his eyebrows and laughed. "_We_? Ahahahaha!"

Elise rolled her eyes. You just can't have a normal conversion with these people. Moby spoke up.

"Zoe, what do you think we should do?"

Everyone in the table now had there eyes on Miss Payne. She swallowed her last bite and in her down to earth tone, answered.

"Take him on, of course."

* * *

Kaori looked at the outer streets' flashing lights through a glass window anxiously. Ultimately, Nate and Allegra got into a serious conversion, about cowboys and space chips? Kaori couldn't really remember, she just knew she wanted to go back into her hotel room already. Throughout these few hours stuck inside this small coffee shop, she talked with several fans, fellow competitors, but right now, there was only one she really, eagerly wanted to talk to.

She looked at Nate and Allegra, chatting animatedly in the outer balcony. Deciding not to interfere in their conversion, she sits back and drinks some hot chocolate. She was about to turn on the radio to listen to music in her M-COMM, when suddenly, a text message pops up.

**From**: Psymon

**Subject**: The Big Boss

_You gotta put Mac in his place! I'd do it, but I'm busy..._

Feeling a bit strange receiving a text message from Psymon, Kaori read the message quickly before shutting her M-COMM close and chose not to reply. She looked at the outer streets packed with power yet again, only this time, she looked at them with questioning eyes.


End file.
